La guerre des clans
by Eridine-Anath
Summary: [en suspens] Post S1 / CHP9 M / Stiles se retrouve confronter au milieu d'une guerre qui ne le concerne pas… amitiés inattendues, rencontres, déceptions, angoisses, pertes, haine & amour... Stiles est partagé, il ne sait plus qui croire mais, en apprenant la réalité du monde des loups, il fera le choix de se battre pour ceux qu'il aime... STEREK & OC
1. 1 Seul contre tous

**Catégorie : Romance / Angst / T+ à M**

**Note :** Aucun spoiler de la saison 2 puisque je ne l'ai pas encore regardé…

**Disclamer :** les personnages de la série Teen wolf ne m'appartiennent pas... La famille Wayl ainsi que les autres personnages hors TW m'appartiennent ainsi que le fond de la fic. Tout cela est pour le plaisir, je ne gagne rien en l'écrivant.

* * *

**La guerre des clans : Seul contre tous**

* * *

Il ne savait plus comment il en était arrivé là… plus comment, il s'était retrouvé au milieu de cette forêt… La fraicheur de la nuit avait dû le réveiller et, sans aucun souvenir, il tâta de ses mains frigorifiées le sol humide sur lequel il était étendu. Les paupières closes, il les ouvrit avec difficulté puis, en soupirant de mal être, il discerna des arbres,… de la terre et des feuilles,… mais, personne à ses côtés.

Avait-il marché seul ? Avait-il somnolé ? Il avait si mal à la tête que même ses mains tremblaient de terreur… Pourtant, pourquoi tremblerait-il ? Allongé sur un tapis de feuilles mortes, Stiles remua légèrement ses doigts et, en essayant de se relever, une fulgurante douleur le prit sur le bas du dos jusqu'aux épaules puis, en tentant de se redresser sur ses pieds, il grimaça lorsqu'une blessure se dessina sur sa jambe droite. Une entaille récente qui laissait encore un filet de sang s'échapper… Impossible pour lui de se relever et, en retombant sur ses genoux surement marqués de bleu, il plaqua ses mains en avant tout en gémissant de douleur. Il avait si mal qu'il empoigna la terre entre ses doigts pour se soulager tout en clignant des yeux.

La tête baissée et les paupières plissées, il prit une profonde respiration puis, en dévisageant enfin ses mains, un cri d'effroi franchit de sa gorge… Du sang,… tellement de sang enveloppait ses mains que même la couleur rouge vif brillait sous les rayons de la demi-lune. Le souffle court, une peur inconnue se faufila en lui et, sans rien comprendre à tout cela, il avala sa salive de travers. A ce geste, il toussota violemment… Il frissonnait,… tout son corps était pris de convulsions incontrôlables… Qu'avait-il fait ?

« Merde ! » maugréa-t-il…

A cette seconde, le corps grelottant autant de douleur que de crainte, il entendit plusieurs grognements autour de lui… des hurlements de loup sauvages qui le firent encore davantage trembler de peur. Lentement, toujours agenouillé et les mains en avant, il releva son visage défait et, le cœur subitement en alerte, il distingua une dizaine de loup-garou… Que faisait-il au beau milieu de cette meute ?

Entouré de ces êtres poilus et assoiffés de sang –sûrement, se disait-il– le jeune Stlinski, le regard encore hagard et brillant, se figea devant les crocs pointus qui se présentaient à lui. Il secoua vivement la tête tout en fermant ses yeux quelques secondes et, de toutes ses forces, il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir… rien ne lui parvenait à l'esprit… La respiration entrecoupée, son cœur parut irrémédiablement sortir de sa poitrine lorsqu'un hurlement rauque le força à se redresser sur ses pieds.

Bien que la douleur fût tenace, le corps presque désarticulé par ses nombreuses blessures qui le tiraillèrent, il se permit de toiser durement le loup-garou devant lui. Stiles, les jambes fléchies et une épaule en arrière pour se maintenir en équilibre, souffrait de tous ses membres et, en grinçant des dents pour ne pas se laisser abattre, il avait cette impression que sa fin arrivait. De toute façon, seul contre eux, comment pouvait-il s'en sortir ? Un vent froid se leva subitement et, les bras ballotant de chaque côté, il tressaillit en s'apercevant qu'il ne portait que son simple pyjama taché de marque rouge. L'odeur sembla enfin taquiner ses narines et, en retenant un haut-le-cœur, il crut vomir son repas lorsque le parfum métallique et âcre se fit plus forte…

Le ventre tortillé par la peur, Stiles regarda le loup-garou qui redevint humain et, le regard rouge étincelant de ce dernier passa au regard émeraude. Il ne lui rappelait personne, il ne le connaissait pas,… il ne faisait pas partie de la meute de… Derek… « Derek… » pensa-t-il soudainement pris de panique.

— Bravo Stiles ! grogna l'homme qui semblait aussi âgé que le jeune Hale, je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable de le tuer…

Le jeune Stilinski posa ses mains fébriles sur ses tempes et, en vacillant, il sentit les bras musclé de l'inconnu le retenir. Non, il n'avait pas pu faire ça,… pas à Derek,… puis, en tentant de s'éloigner de cet homme qui devait certainement lui mentir, il lui planta un regard glacial.

— Derek ?... marmonna-t-il,…

**.**

**A suivre**

**Je sais le prologue est court… comme d'hab…**

**.**


	2. 2 Sauvetage

**Disclamer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement le fond de la fic.

Okay, c'était court... voilà cette suite... et Meric à Yunoki, Spoiled Child et Cassiewright pour les reviews ! désolée je n'ai pas eu le temps ! J'espère que ça vous plaira...

Note : la fiction se déroule après la saison 1.

* * *

**La guerre des clans : Sauvetage**

* * *

Un éclat de rire rauque résonna à ses oreilles avant de lui dire :

— Derek, grinça-t-il en relevant son menton d'une main, tu ne peux rien contre lui mais,… nous y travaillons,… ricana-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Alors qui avait-il tué ?

— Non, moi, je te parlais de ce renard… articula-t-il en jetant violemment Stiles au sol.

La chute, brutale et inattendue, le plongea quelques secondes dans une totale absurdité quand, devant son regard, ses yeux s'accrochèrent immédiatement au petit corps dépourvu de vie. Le cadavre de la bête qu'il aurait apparemment tuée était atrocement mutilé et, un rictus de dégout au bord des lèvres, il recula vivement la tête… Allongé sur la terre humide, en appui sur ses avant-bras, il eut une seconde de panique : était-il devenu un loup-garou ? faisait-il partie de leur meute ? Et où pouvait bien être Derek ?

Il déglutit en clignant durement des paupières. Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il de rien ? Les dents serrées par la douleur et l'incompréhension, il donna un coup sur la terre molle et, le cœur battant, ses membres ne cessaient de trembloter devant autant de questions… La brise aussi froide que cet inconnu sembla se jouer de sa peur et, en fixant ses mains ensanglantées, il se convainquait qu'il n'était pas l'un des leurs,… non, il ne le pouvait pas,… tout comme il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne l'accepterait jamais…

Plongé dans ses pensées, il distingua enfin des pas humains qui entrainaient les feuilles mortes dans une valse invisible. Le corps soudainement crispé, il l'entendit l'un d'eux dire :

— Mike, je pensais qu'on allait s'amuser un peu avec lui,… tu vois avant de … l'achever ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Stiles gémit en sentant une poigne lui saisir le cou –fort heureusement ce n'était pas des griffes– et d'une force surhumaine, il fut instantanément relevé sur ses pieds. Ses os semblèrent s'effriter à ce geste brusque et, en plantant son regard noisette, il écouta ce Mike dont les yeux parurent s'illuminer une seconde en rouge :

— Hum, c'est vrai que Radley n'a pas tort,… dit-il en le dévisageant de haut en bas, il n'est pas si mal pour un humain…

L'adolescent n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il lisait au fond de son regard étincelant. Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire et s'il devait y laisser sa vie, il la défendrait de toutes ses forces… forces dont il manquait cruellement à cette minute. Un silence de plomb envahit subitement l'environnement,… un silence qui lui donna soudainement froid au dos.

Lorsque la poigne le relâcha méchamment au sol, Stiles serra fortement de la mâchoire tant ses blessures lui rappelèrent l'état pitoyable de son corps. Les vêtements déjà en lambeau, il scruta de son regard tétanisé les dizaines de loups qui s'avançaient à un rythme stressant et, comme si ces derniers le jugeaient **_appétissant_**, le jeune Stilinski ne dissimula pas du tout sa peur subite d'être pris pour un joujou. Mike, quant à lui, fit quelques pas dans sa direction et, en le fixant d'un air à le terrifier encore davantage, celui-ci lui murmura à l'oreille :

— Ce que j'aime par-dessus tout, commença-t-il ensuite en le regardant,… c'est de lire cette terrible angoisse que je vois dans tes beaux yeux,… et, là, j'admire l'effet que je produis sur toi,…

D'un geste rageur, Mike lui arracha le haut et, en posant fermement sa main droite sur son torse qui se soulevait avec frénésie en même temps que la respiration de Stiles se saccada, le jeune Stilinski ne put que déglutir et attendre sagement sa fin.

— Tu as peur,… susurra-t-il en inclinant sévèrement son visage, tu as bien raison, lui souffla-t-il en lui léchant une joue qui avait un gout de crainte,… mais, mes loups ont plutôt tendance à vouloir jouer un peu au,… docteur…

Le cœur en pleine panique, il imaginait déjà se faire ouvrir le ventre et voir ses tripes qui sortiraient par les griffes d'un de ces loups. Oui, c'est certain, il avait peur… qui ne le serait pas à sa place ? Seul au milieu des loups ? Ou bien, voulait-il dire par là, que les loups désiraient le violer ? A cette pensée, son corps se mit à trembloter de toute son inquiétude puis, en dévisageant les regards pervers et brillants, nul doute qu'il serait brutalisé. Avait-il le droit de lâcher des larmes de peur ? Avait-il le droit de penser très fort que Derek le sauverait ?

Mike se releva en ricanant quand la frayeur la plus totale envahissait le jeune Stlinski. Un hurlement fit tressaillir l'adolescent et, à cet appel, les loups grognèrent en écoutant l'autorisation de leur alpha. Ce fut Radley qui commença les hostilités et, en se débattant avec vivacité et ce, malgré la douleur de ses os malmenés, il tenta de crier mais, ce dernier posa une main sur sa bouche. Un vent glacial enveloppa subitement le bas de son corps et, toute en pleine déraison, pétrifié, il entendit plusieurs grognements qui poussèrent ses assaillants à se relever.

D'autres loups arrivèrent pour affronter la meute de Mike. La peur l'immobilisant au sol, Stiles regarda les scènes d'une violence inouïe se dérouler devant ses yeux brillants. Entre les grognements et les coups de griffes, il voyait du sang giclé de part et d'autre puis, le cœur palpitant, il reconnut Derek. Ce dernier s'attaqua directement à Mike qui voulut sauter sur Stiles. Le jeune Hale grogna en lui plantant durement ses griffes dans la poitrine puis, entre le combat de plusieurs d'entre eux, Mike battit en retraite avec sa meute.

Soulagé, Stiles s'évanouit en sachant que Derek ne l'abandonnerait pas ici.

**… …**

— Je vais le soigner ! grommela Derek en le déposant sur un matelas, Scott, tu surveilles les alentours avec Jackson !

Une fois seul, le jeune Hale ne comprenait pas comment Stiles pouvait être là… d'ailleurs, il ne devait plus être ici. En fixant le corps complétement meurtri du jeune homme, il avait l'impression de souffrir avec lui. Il passa doucement un bout de chiffon humide sur chacune de ses blessures et, à chaque entaille méticuleusement nettoyée, il sentait la rage monter d'un cran… Mike et sa meute n'étaient que des assassins sans scrupule et, fort heureusement pour lui, il avait senti l'odeur de Stiles…

Une fois finie, il le recouvrit d'une couverture chaude et, en le contemplant quelques minutes, il savait que les heures à venir seraient dures pour le jeune homme. Plusieurs morsures s'étaient ancrées sur le corps las du jeune Stilinski et, pour plus de sureté, il dut l'attacher au lit avant d'être dérangé par Scott.

— Je te promets Derek, je lui avais pourtant conseillé de quitter la ville, bredouilla-t-il en fixant le visage endormi de son meilleur ami, je l'ai même vu partir en pyjama avec son père, tôt, ce matin.

— Je te crois, répondit-il avant d'ajouter, je veux que tu reprennes le chemin qu'ils ont dû emprunter,… si Stiles est encore ici, je veux savoir où est son père ! finit-il par dire d'un air menaçant, prends Gabriel avec toi…

— Mais pourquoi l'attaches-tu ? demanda subitement inquiet Scott de voir son ami dans cet état.

— Il a été mordu… souffla-t-il en le fixant d'un regard que le jeune Mc Call ne reconnaissait pas,… mais, ce ne devrait pas être si grave car elles ne ressemblent pas à celles des loups-garous,… finit-il pour le rassurer.

Derek s'assit sur une chaise et, sans le lâcher de son regard, il se remémora ses deux dernières semaines. Cela faisait trois mois qu'il était devenu l'alpha et, lorsqu'il entendit parler d'une meute qui voulait s'emparer de ce territoire, il avait senti le danger que cette dernière allait provoquer : les Wayl étaient réputés pour tout mettre à feu et à sang. La famille Argent, plus terrifié à l'idée de devoir tenir tête à deux meutes, s'était joint à la sienne en s'alliant, momentanément, contre ces nouveaux arrivants. Plus nombreux et mieux entrainé que les siens, Derek dut augmenter sa meute en prenant Gabriel, un jeune homme de vingt-deux ans dont il avait rencontré quelques années plus tôt, Bastian, un homme seul qui avait besoin d'un but et qui, d'ailleurs fut d'une grande aide puis, James, un vieil ami de sa défunte sœur.

Avec Scott et Jackson, il savait qu'à six, sa meute était loin parfaite mais, avec l'appui d'Alison et de son père, ils arrivaient à les tenir à l'écart… mais, pour combien de temps ? Mike Wayl venait, tout comme lui, d'une lignée de loup-garou et ce dernier cherchait plutôt à s'accaparer les territoires qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Contrairement aux siens, la meute des Wayl haïssait les humains et, encore plus les Hale, pour une raison qui lui était encore inconnue.

… …

'' _Tout était sombre… et, en regardant mon père conduire, je me souviens lui avoir souri avant d'entendre des bruits sur le capot et le toit de la voiture. Je me rappelle encore de son dernier regard… un regard rempli d'effroi… mon père venait d'être pris sauvagement par un des loup-garous. Derek avait raison, cette nouvelle meute n'était que rempli d'avidité et de sang humain. Pour la première fois, depuis que je côtoie les loups-garous, une peur inconnue s'emparait subitement de mon corps et, en entendant les cris terrifiants de mon père, j'ai su… j'ai su que je ne pouvais plus rien pour lui… La rage au ventre, je n'étais pas prêt à ce genre de situation… je n'étais pas l'un des leurs… et, tout ça, parce que je les connaissais, ils avaient décidé de s'en prendre à moi… _

_Je ressentais tellement de colère et, pourtant, en simple mortel que je suis, je n'étais pas assez fort,… je ne suis qu'un ado plongé au milieu d'un combat dont je ne faisais pas partie... mais, maintenant, je ne suis qu'une proie parmi tant d'autres…_

_Les larmes bloquées au bord des yeux, je ne voulais pas leur donner cette satisfaction… je n'étais pas un lâche et, avec Derek, j'ai vécu tellement de mauvaises situations que je serrais des dents pour ne pas céder à la panique… Or, mon corps entier était pris de spamme incontrôlables… La peur… la plus terrible des émotions était là, en moi, en train de me manger petit à petit… elle me dévorait de l'intérieur pendant que je tentais de reprendre le dessus… mais, finalement, je me rendais compte que j'étais seul,… seul face à eux…_

_Le souffle froid de l'automne me ramena rapidement à la réalité et, quand ce fut à mon tour, une patte me saisit méchamment par la taille et, à travers la forêt à peine couverte par les rayons de lune, je sentais avec douleur les branches nues me griffer durement mes membres. Mes seules pensées étaient pour Derek… il ne pouvait pas m'abandonner,… il ne pouvait pas me laisser entre leurs mains… il fallait qu'il vienne me chercher…_ ''

**.**

**Des flash back seront faits pour Gabriel, James et Bastian**

**A suivre**

**.**


	3. 3 Incompréhension

**Disclamer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement le fond de la fic.

Note : Merci pour les reviews ! désolée, je ne sais même plus si je vous avais répondu... on va mettre tout ça sur le compte des vacances ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**La guerre des clans : Incompréhension**

* * *

En caressant son palais du bout de sa langue, il sentit le gout du sang qui lui valut une grimace de dégout puis, en tentant de bouger, il grinça de douleur tant ses muscles le tiraillèrent. Les yeux mi-clos, il entendait une voix, celle de Derek qui l'appelait. Ses bras,… il voulait les rapprocher de son torse mais, retenus par une force inconnue, il n'y parvint nullement. Les paupières soudainement ouvertes par la peur d'être à nouveau au milieu des loups-garous, il aperçut le corps du jeune Hale.

— Stiles ?

— Hum,… dit-il en balayant la pièce de son regard où la peur s'affichait encore.

— Je,… bredouilla Derek en ne sachant pas comment lui expliquer tout ce qu'il devait absolument lui avouer,… j'ai dû t'attacher à cause de tes morsures et,… je dois aussi te dire que,… il déglutit puis il ajouta, nous n'avons pas retrouvé ton père…

Avait-il bien entendu ? Le regard fermé et, en avalant sa salive avec difficulté, il revoyait la scène… la mâchoire subitement serrée à se souvenir, il grinça durement des dents. Tout cela était bien arrivé à cause de ce Hale ! Tout ça, parce qu'il le connaissait ! Tout ça,… parce qu'il n'était qu'un simple mortel ! La colère ancrée au fond de lui, il posa son regard brillant sur son interlocuteur puis, en détournant son visage relevé et à l'opposé de ce dernier, il l'intima de le détacher.

— Je ne peux pas,… tu as été mordu !

— JE VEUX QUE TU ME DETACHES ! hurla Stiles en secouant violemment ses jambes,… tu n'as pas le droit de me retenir ! cingla-t-il en retenant ses larmes de déceptions au bord des yeux…

La respiration courte, des gémissements de douleur franchirent de sa gorge et, loin d'être handicapé, il voulait seulement s'éloigner de lui. Subitement, une atroce migraine s'empara de sa tête et, en la laissant basculer sur l'oreiller, il s'évanouit sous le poids de la souffrance…

Au milieu de ses songes ou le réveil se faisait par intermittence, il entendait encore le hurlement effrayé de son père… et, la peur au ventre, il percevait toujours ce regard émeraude qui le faisait tressaillir de la tête aux pieds. Un regard qui le terrifiait encore… comme s'il continuait à le narguer… comme s'il savait exactement où il était,… et, le plus difficile était d'y lire qu'il ne serait en sécurité nulle part ! Stiles avait eu confiance en Derek et, depuis qu'il le connaissait, il avait remis sa vie entre ses mains et, en perdant son père, il venait de perdre ce droit.

Il n'avait plus personne, plus aucune famille… vers qui pourrait-il se tourner ? Il aurait tant souhaité n'avoir jamais rencontré Derek ! À cette seconde, il le haïssait ! Cet homme avait mis sa vie entre parenthèses ! Tout ça parce que des loups-garous en voulait à la meute du jeune Hale ! Et lui, pauvre humain qu'il était, il se retrouvait au beau milieu d'une putain de guerre qui ne le concernait pas !

Stiles ressentait tellement de colère en lui qu'elle bouillonnait à travers ses veines,… tant de haine que Derek ne représentait plus rien à ses yeux qu'un danger… trop de rage qui le consumait de l'intérieur qu'il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait penser. Cette ville devenait un champ de bataille quand l'obscurité gagnait le soir venue mais, ça, les loups, ils s'en foutaient car c'était l'heure de la chasse à l'homme ! Cette guerre qui, pour le moment, n'était que visible aux regards des loups-garous tuait les humains qui connaissaient Derek ! Et, Stiles faisait partie de leur liste !

.

Durant plusieurs jours, le jeune Hale veillait auprès du jeune Stilinski.

Derek le regardait se débattre durant son sommeil. Immobile, face à la détresse de son jeune ami, il connaissait le poids d'une perte car, elle était la plus difficile à surmonter. Une douleur qui pouvait anéantir une vie… Ne la connaissait-il pas ? Cette souffrance qui le consumaient lentement jour après jour ? Les yeux posés sur le corps endormi, en les fermant quelques secondes, il savait que Stiles n'avait que son père pour seule famille… Le jeune Hale avait ignoré les risques que pouvait encourir l'adolescent et, en lui dévoilant un monde encore inconnu, il venait d'arrêter ses rêves… ceux d'un jeune homme qui ne lui avait rien demandé. Il commençait à regretter de l'avoir voulu à ses côtés… Au lieu de le protéger correctement, il avait mis Stiles en première ligne ! Il leur avait presque offert le jeune Stilinski sur un plateau d'argent ! Et, la rage au ventre, il pouvait comprendre la colère de ce dernier contre lui…

.

Le corps épuisé et les mains déliées, il ouvrit ses yeux sur son ami Scott qui essayait de le réveiller.

— Stiles ?

— Hum…

— Je sais que je t'en demande un peu trop mais,… est-ce que tu peux bouger ?

Le jeune Stilinski ne réfléchissait plus, il tenta de bouger un membre mais, son cerveau refusait de coordonner ses informations.

— Ok,… bafouilla son ami, je vais te transporter,…

— Pour-…quoi ?... demanda Stiles la gorge sèche.

Ce dernier pouvait lire dans le regard du jeune loup oméga une lueur de peur et, en la décelant, des frissons le prirent soudainement sur tout le corps.

— Wayl,… souffla Stiles d'une voix tremblotante.

Il regarda son ami hocher la tête en lui répondant :

— Nous ne sommes plus en sureté,… cela fait dix jours que tu es dans les vapes, lui expliqua son ami en se transformant devant lui et, en respirant difficilement, il lui avoua,… Beacon Hills est devenue leur territoire…

Stiles, en puisant dans ses dernières forces dont la colère était encore présente, toisa Scott en toussant un bon coup avant de lui crier d'une voix froide :

— Où est Derek !... Je ne quitterais pas cette ville ! Ils ont tué mon père ! Qu'on les bombarde ! Qu'on les atomise ! Qu'on les écrase ! continua-t-il en laissant ses larmes coulées sur ses joues.

— Stiles ! coupa son ami, nous n'avons plus le temps !

— Alors, laisse-moi ici ! Je ne suivrais pas Derek ! insista-t-il en reculant au fond de son lit,… ou qui ce soit de sa meute ! Dehors ! hurla-t-il de toute sa rage.

Scott, blessé quitta la pièce lorsque le jeune Hale y pénétra. Ce dernier sans rien lui dire le porta à la façon d'un sac à pommes de terre. Trop épuisé, le jeune Stilinski se laissa faire jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans leur nouveau repère qui leur appartenait. Lorsque Derek le déposa contre un mur, Stiles discerna des murs rocheux et, en croisant le regard rouge du jeune Hale, il osa lui tonner :

— Ne te préoccupes plus de moi ! Tu…

— Tu serais mort, si je n'étais pas intervenu ! coupa Derek en redevenant humain.

— J'aurais préféré ! répondit rageusement Stiles qui détourna son regard brillant sans pour autant relâcher la tension.

— Stiles ! grinça l'alpha, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis…

Le jeune adolescent planta ses yeux d'où la peine se mêla à sa fureur du moment et, en le fixant pendant quelques secondes de silence, il ajouta d'un ton si glacial que son interlocuteur ne lui dissimula nullement son désarroi :

— Si tu savais ce que je pouvais penser Derek ! Tu ne serais plus là pour m'adresser la parole parce que, tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Si, tu avais pris le temps de m'expliquer le danger qui m'attendait alors, je serais déjà parti avec mon père !

Le souffle gravement entrecoupé, Stiles s'autorisa une pause en retenant fortement ses larmes de peines et, d'une haine peinte au fond de ses yeux, il continua sur le même ton tout en respirant avec difficulté :

— Mais, non ! Tu as préféré informer… Scott qui, d'habitude ne t'écoute… jamais ! Et, moi,… moi, j'ai patienté qu'on me dise… ce qui n'allait pas ! Oh, mais, bien sûr ! dit-il en se tapant un coup sur le front,… que suis-je bête, j'aurais dû… mieux regarder les clichés de ses pauvres chasseurs de gibiers complétement démembrés !... Totalement méconnaissable ! Déchirés par des griffes !

Stiles gifla la main du jeune Hale qui s'avança vers son visage en lui décochant un regard rempli d'obscurité :

— Ne me touche pas !

Derek avait-il été égoïste de croire que sa meute arriverait à les repousser,… juste pour le garder près de lui ?

— Tu ne représentes que la mort !

L'alpha, méritait-il tous ses reproches ? Peut-être…

— Tu n'es plus rien ! Tu n'es pas qu'un sale menteur quand tu m'as dit que rien ne m'arriverait ! Tu m'as MENTI en me disant que tu serais toujours là ! Mais,… continua-t-il en laissant échapper un rire moqueur à travers ses dents serrées,… là, encore, je m'aperçois que tes paroles n'ont aucune valeur…

Malgré le mal que lui procuraient ces mots, Derek accepta dignement sa colère et, en restant fidèle à lui-même, il lui répondit froidement :

— Ce n'est pas le moment de…

— Le moment de quoi ? Hein ! Derek ! cingla durement le plus jeune, mon père est mort ! Tout ça, parce que tu m'as caché des informations ! Tout ça, parce que tu t'es cru plus fort qu'eux !... s'écria-t-il puis, en riant à nouveau il ajouta,… il faut croire que tu as trouvé beaucoup mieux que toi !

Le jeune Hale se mit à grogner férocement et, sans sourciller d'un battement de cils, Stiles ne céda pas :

— Tu crois me faire peur ! J'ai déjà vécu ma pire soirée de ma vie Derek !

L'alpha n'en pouvait plus de le voir ainsi et, en se sachant fautif, il sortit immédiatement prendre l'air s'il ne voulait pas devenir désagréable. Il ne désirait que le protéger mais, il avait été pris par les évènements. Il aura beau se dire qu'il aurait peut-être dû l'escorter hors de la ville, rien ne fera revenir le père de Stiles. Il avait commis une erreur et, à contre-cœur, il admettait que cela en était une énorme.

La semaine qui suivit, aucun des deux ne s'adressa la parole et, encore moins lorsque la meute se trouvait avec Stiles. Ce dernier se murait dans un silence radical. Il avait beau écouter leur discussion autour de l'avancement de l'état des Wayl, il souhaitait encore davantage s'éloigner de Derek. Il n'avait rien à faire avec eux,… tout comme cette guerre de territoire…

.

Une nuit, lorsque toute la meute croyait que Stiles dormait ce dernier en profita pour s'éclipser. Dehors, dans le noir, il se mit une tonne de boue sur le corps pour empêcher Derek de le retrouver facilement. À petits pas, il se faufila sans être vu par qui conque et, une fois loin de leur cachette, il se mit à courir…

Stiles voulait mourir, sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens depuis tout ce merdier ! Qui était-il pour appartenir à une meute dont il ne faisait pas entièrement partie ? Qui était-il quand il avait tout perdu ? Il ne le savait plus… lui, un simple mortel qui vivait son adolescence comme tout le monde,… lui, qui avait juste soutenu son meilleur ami,… il n'était plus rien,… il n'était personne…

Il réalisait qu'il n'avait plus de rêve,… que jamais son père ne le verrait grandir,… qu'il ne sera plus dans sa vie ! La douleur, trop poignante, l'obligea à s'arrêter quelques minutes. Essouflé et cambré sur lui-même, il posa ses mains sur ses genoux et, enfin, il pleura la mort de ce dernier. La poitrine comprimée par sa peine, il cala une de ses mains sur son ventre tant son estomac se noua et, de la plus terrible des sensations qu'il ne voulait jamais plus ressentir, il sanglota fortement sans cacher ses cris. Stiles n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'une peine pouvait être encore si lourde à porter… car, son père ne sera plus là pour le veiller…

Perdu au milieu de sa perdition, il n'entendit pas une brindille craquer derrière lui et, le cœur battant, il sentit une main poilue se poser sur sa bouche. Soudainement terrifié, il savait que ce n'était pas le jeune Hale puis, sans plus rien attendre de la vie, il se dit à lui-même :

« La mort est ma seule échappatoire… »

.

**A suivre ou pas ?**

**.**


	4. 4 Un allié

**Disclamer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement le fond de la fic.

Note : Merci pour les reviews ! Pierlouis, merci aussi pour la tienne ! La publication reste aléatoire, selon l'envie qui se pointe...

* * *

******La guerre des clans : Un allié**

* * *

Stiles écoutait la respiration rauque de son kidnappeur depuis plusieurs minutes et, sans savoir où ce dernier l'emmenait, il priait que la mort vienne le prendre rapidement et, si bien sûr sans douleur. Tout en réfléchissant, il se sentit brusquement voltiger pour atterrir durement contre un tronc d'arbre. La brutalité de la chute lui valut un cri de douleur et, en ouvrant rapidement ses yeux, il distingua deux loups-garous qui s'affrontèrent du regard. Face à cette scène, il tenta de se relever mais, son dos avait dû recevoir tellement de coups ces derniers temps qu'il n'avait pas cette force de se déplacer. Alors, du mieux qu'il le pouvait, il se laissa trainer jusque derrière l'arbre qui l'avait si gentiment réceptionné.

Stiles qui n'avait aucune envie de ressentir cette peur au fond de lui revint tout de même couvrir sa peau de chair de poule et, le regard accroché à celui qui l'avait trimbalé, il vit la lueur bleu électrique qui s'intensifia :

— Que fais-tu Radley ? s'écria le second loup en grognant de toutes ses dents.

— Où crois-tu que Mike nous mène ? s'écria ce dernier, je n'en peux plus de tous ses meurtres !

— Comment oses-tu te rebeller contre lui ? cingla le second en se jetant férocement sur lui.

Au-dessus de Radley, il enserra une poigne autour de son cou et, en enfonçant ses griffes, il lui tonna froidement :

— Qui es-tu pour oser bafouer de plein droit les ordres de ton chef ?

— Tues-moi, Reed ! Et tu le sauras ! nargua Radley, tu n'es qu'un de ses toutous amateur !

Il se tut lorsque la seconde main s'abattit sur l'une de ses joues en le griffant tout en le forçant à grogner de colère.

— Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Je vais te tuer et après,… répondit-il en tournant son regard sombre sur Stiles qui déglutit en croisant ses yeux,… je l'apporterais à Mike…

Le jeune Stilinski aperçut Radley se relever brusquement et, surement plein de rage, il tenta d'un geste de lui trancher la gorge mais, le second plus vif réceptionna rapidement sa poigne en grognant fortement.

— Tu sais quoi ? grinça Reed en le lâchant avec force,… je vais m'occuper du cas de ton mortel ! finit-il par dire en se jetant sur Stiles.

Le jeune Stilinski, le cœur en pleine panique n'eut que le temps de prendre un long bâton en bois qui trainait à ses côtés et, en le dressant devant lui, il ferma les yeux en entendant Radley hurler d'une voix tremblante :

— Non ! Ne fais pas ça !

Tout se passa si vite que Stiles sentit atrocement une douleur au niveau de son cou et, les paupières fortement closes, il se disait que sa fin arrivait. Les membres tremblotants avec violence, il resta immobile puis, en sentant le bout de branche tomber durement au sol, il ouvrit ses yeux qui se plantèrent sur le corps sans vie dudit Reed. Terrifié, à quatre pattes, il se décala prestement sur le côté et, en apercevant Radley qui s'approcha de lui, il soutint son regard en lui braillant entre ses hoquets couverte d'une peur non contenue :

— Tues… tues-moi,… vite,…

Stiles ne comprenait pas la lueur au fond des yeux gris qui lui faisaient enfin face. Il y avait un peu de celle du jeune Hale mais, il ne voulait plus penser à lui… Derek était de l'histoire ancienne… Il aurait voulu bouger mais, figé par cette satanée sensation qui l'empêcha de faire le moindre mouvement, l'humidité de la langue de ce dernier sur sa blessure le fit tressaillir. Les yeux fermés, sans arriver à stopper ses tremblements, il se rappelait que c'était bien Radley qui voulait le violer et, en posant une main fébrile sur le torse de celui-ci pour le repousser, il sentit un liquide se répandre sur ses doigts. Sans avoir le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, ce dernier le reprit contre lui et le transposta jusqu'au bord d'une falaise et, en passant sous une chute d'eau, il le déposa contre une des parois.

Que se passait-il ? Le monde allait-il donc si mal que ça, pour que Stiles ne comprenne pas le geste de ce Radley ? Ou bien sa mémoire avait dû mal à recevoir les informations au point de lui faire croire tout cela ? Il détourna rapidement les yeux sur le côté lorsque le jeune homme redevint humain.

— Ça te fait toujours mal ? entendit-il de la bouche de Radley dont la voix était plutôt inquiète.

Stiles passa une main sur la peau de son cou et, en réalisant qu'il ne souffrait plus, il secoua de la tête en soufflant seulement un :

— Hum hum…

Pendant que l'autre s'occupait à allumer un feu, le jeune Stilinski en profita pour le détailler. Plus grand que lui et, le corps athlétique, il paraissait normal. Les cheveux noirs arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules puis, en croisant son regard et, comme pris sur le fait, il baissa ses yeux sur le feu de camp.

— Je sais que tu te poses des questions et,… reprit Radley, je te dois des excuses…

Stiles releva ses yeux noisette en remarquant que Radley était trop proche de lui.

— Je,… bredouilla-t-il en voulant se décaler mais, en plaçant une main sur plusieurs cailloux, il glissa en arrière.

Son interlocuteur lui tendit une main et, indécis en la fixant, il resta immobile.

— Ton père est en vie… souffla-t-il.

En entendant cela, Stiles se redressa seul et, en gémissant de ses courbatures, il l'écouta lui dire :

— Je l'ai soigné et caché,… j'ai fait croire à Mike que je l'avais tué… dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux pour lui prouver qu'il ne mentait pas,… il est en sureté et,… dans quelques jours, mon petit frère l'amènera ici…

— Pourquoi ? commença le jeune Stilinski qui le dévisagea sans rien comprendre, pourquoi l'avoir sauvé ? finit-il par dire en s'asseyant contre la paroi qui était inconfortable.

Un silence pesant sembla lourdement prendre possession de l'espace et, en le regardant prendre place à ses côtés, Radley contempla les braises qui s'envolaient doucement jusqu'au plafond.

— J'en ai marre de tout ça,… répondit-il d'une voix qui sembla remplie de déolation,… je n'ai jamais voulu de tous ces morts et, dit-il en tournant son visage sur lui, je n'ai jamais tué un humain…

Comme s'il lisait l'incompréhension dans les yeux de Stiles, il ajouta :

— Mike est mon grand frère,… notre famille a été décimé par une famille Argent et, depuis, il cherche vengeance,… et sans rien me demander, je l'ai suivi parce qu'il ne me reste que lui et mon petit frère Joshua,… les autres ne sont que des loups-garous aveugles qui suivent Mike… et, moi, je n'en peux plus…

— Pourquoi maintenant ?

Stiles savait qu'il aurait dû se taire mais, comme à chaque fois, tout sortait inévitablement de sa bouche. Il sentit son coeur battre avec frénésie et, en sachant très bien que Radley l'entendait, il détourna son regard vers ses pieds.

— Pour une raison qui ne te regarde pas,… j'ai…

— Pourquoi,… coupa Stiles en serrant des dents, l'autre jour,… tu allais… me… bafouilla-t-il en s'arrêtant net car, le mot lui était insupportable à dire à voix haute.

En fait, il ne savait pas vraiment s'il désirait connaitre la réponse :

— Je voulais gagner du temps, dit-il en lui relevant le menton pour que Stiles le regarde,… j'avais pris un morceau de ton pyjama pendant que Mike te regardait te débattre avec le renard et,… Joshua a pris le relais pour essayer de propager ton odeur pour que la meute de Derek vienne à ton secours…

Stiles, le corps tremblant encore de toute cette agitation, recula son visage en lui murmurant un merci…

— Reposes-toi, demain, je t'apporterais de quoi te nourrir… dit-il en échappant un cri de douleur, tu as besoin de force…

— Mais,… tu es blessé ! s'enquit le jeune Stilinski en se jetant sur sa plaie.

Stiles déchira un morceau de son pantalon et, se leva pour l'humidifier sous la chute d'eau. Il essuya la marque qui ne coulait plus. Il continua ce geste en se demandant si il y avait une chance pour que le clan de Mike Wayl cesse cette guerre… parce que si, ses deux frères s'opposaient à leur alpha, il espérait que le calme revienne mais, au fond de lui, il savait que plus rien ne sera pareil avec Derek… Il sortit de ses pensées en sentant une main de Radley se posait fermement sur la sienne.

— C'est bon, lui souffla ce dernier en gardant sa main…

Ils se fixèrent durant quelques secondes… Radley n'avait plus ressenti la douceur humaine depuis si longtemps tandis que Stiles commençait à entrevoir un avenir plus certains que ces derniers jours… le fait de savoir son père en vie était déjà un bon début puis, en posant son regard noisette où la gratitude s'affichait, Stiles lui sourit en déposant le bout de tissu par terre :

— C'est vrai que vos blessures guérissent plus vite et,…

Il se tut en sentant les bras de Radley le blottir tout contre le torse de son interlocuteur qui lui murmura :

— Reste avec moi,… juste pour cette nuit…

Muet et perdu, le jeune Stilinski resta collé à lui. La tête sur le torse de ce dernier, il écoutait les battements de celui-ci et, telle une berceuse, il se laissa emporter par son sommeil… Au milieu de la nuit, Stiles se réveilla en sentant les bras de Radley gigoter dans tous les sens et, le cœur palpitant, il l'entendit chuchoter :

— Pardon,… pardonne-moi,…

Troublé, par ses simples mots, il se redressa sur ses coudes et, penché au-dessus de lui, il aperçut quelques perles couler sur ses joues. A qui demandait-il pardon ? Pour qui étaient ces larmes de regrets ? La gorge nouée, il ne pouvait imaginer la douleur de ce dernier et si, tout comme Derek, il avait tant perdu, alors sans réfléchir, il passa ses doigts tremblants pour les effacer. Il avait un beau visage fin et, sa peau était d'une pâleur opaline qui paraissait le rendre plus jeune. Ses yeux s'attardèrent quelques secondes sur ses lèvres roses puis, en remontant un peu plus haut, il croisa les yeux gris de Radley qui le fixaient avec intensité.

Le souffle court, il sentit une main se caler sur sa nuque et, le cœur battant à tout rompre, ce dernier lui intima de se rendormir. Stiles sourit bêtement car, pour une fois en deux semaines, il avait envie de sourire… et, oublier le malheur qui s'était abattu sur lui juste pour cette nuit… Lové tout contre le corps chaud de Radley, il ferma les yeux pour s'endormir paisiblement…

Radley, rassuré de l'entendre dormir tout contre son torse, passa des doigts dans la chevelure de ce dernier qui se mit à gémir de satisfaction. Il avait oublié que la mémoire pouvait être courte… Combien de larmes allait-il continuer à verser ? Combien d'innocents Mike allait-il encore tuer ? Lui, il voulait franchir le mur qui l'avait si longtemps séparé de la réalité. De ce sentiment de révolte, il avait pris à son nom le risque de se rebeller contre son propre frère, tout ça parce que Stiles lui rappelait son compagnon qu'il avait perdu quelques années plus tôt. Le regard soudainement brouillé à son souvenir, il n'avait plus pensé à lui ainsi et, en se rapellant qu'ils étaient sur le point de vivre ensemble, sa poitrine se comprima douloureusement.

Joshua lui avoua le jour où, il devait épier le jeune Stilinski pour mieux achever la vie de Derek, que ce n'était pas le jeune Hale qui avait tué son amant mais,… son frère ainé ! Telle une trahison, il ne voulait plus continuer dans cette direction. Toute cette haine ne l'avait pas encore poussé à tuer car, Charles lui avait toujours dit qu'il avait la main sur le cœur et, que jamais, il ne le verrait un jour porter une attaque contre un homme. Et parfois, dans ses nuits les plus noires, il pensait à lui… car, même absent, il restait sa force. Puis, en arrivant à Beacon Hills, il commençait à céder à cette part d'ombre qui voulait violemment sortir de lui et, telle une providence, en apercevant pour la première Stiles, il sentit à nouveau son cœur battre… Cet humain avait le même sourire que Charles, la même allure et le regard identique, pleine d'assurance et de conviction au fond des yeux,… mais, il n'était pas Charles… seulement, à ses yeux, il représentait l'espoir qu'un jour, il aura de nouveaux droits d'aimer quelqu'un dont l'idée s'immisçait maintenant lentement dans sa tête.

.

Derek, en revenant d'une patrouille, pénétra dans le fond de la grotte où dormait Stiles et, en voyant une place vide, il grogna en hurlant de colère ! Comment personne ne l'avait vu partir ! La rage ancrée au fond de lui, il sortit prestement dehors pour tenter de sentir l'odeur de ce dernier et, en grinçant des dents, il connaissait assez Stiles pour savoir qu'il n'était pas si idiot que cela ! Nul doute que son jeune ami lui en voulait mais, le corps tremblant, il aurait dû l'attacher ! il l'aurait dû lui avouer qu'il tenait à lui ! Mais,… trop têtu, Stiles ne l'aurait pas écouté et, le torse subitement parsemé de picotements, il sentit cette effroyable peur lui retourner l'estomac !

.

Mike attendait de pied ferme le retour de son jeune frère Joshua. Le regard rempli de haine, il se sentait trahi par son frère cadet ! Mais, il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot… il éteignit son écran d'ordinateur en trouvant facilement la position de Radley… et, en ruminant sa traitrise, il aurait dû achever ce sale gosse ! Rien qu'en ayant vu le regard de Stiles, il sentait le danger qui allait séparer son frère de lui mais, jamais, personne ne lui prendra une nouvelle fois sa famille !

.

**A suivre ou pas ?**

**.**


	5. 5 Encerclé

**Note :** Je sais que mes chapitres sont courts mais, à partir de maintenant, ils risquent de s'allonger… donc, vous verrez des chapitres assez soft, ou sanglant, ou guimauve… et, je tenterais de l'indiquer avant chaque début de chapitres. J'ai le dénouement mais, je ne sais pas combien de chapitres cela en fera. Tout cela dépendra seulement de vous… et de ma motivation… et, non, je n'ai toujours pas encore regardé la saison 2…

Comme l'indique le résumé… hum, je ne vous cache pas qu'il y aura au moins un mort de prévu mais, je ne sais pas encore…

**Catégorie du chapitre :** T / angst

* * *

**La guerre des clans : Encerclé**

* * *

Gabriel Franck regardait de ses yeux marron glacé Derek qui ruminait l'absence de Stiles. Un mois après être devenu un oméga, ce jeune homme de vingt-deux ans avait rejoint la meute lorsqu'il fut percuté de plein fouet par une voiture qui s'était défilé. Par chance, ou pas,… le jeune Hale était arrivé quelques minutes après. Il se souvint du regard bleu qui semblait partager sa douleur. Jamais des yeux aussi perçants ne l'avaient autant ébranlé que ce jour. Il y avait une lueur de doute et de colère. Son corps était complètement amoché et, en se sachant condamné, Gabriel avait laissé ses larmes couler et, en l'espace de quelques secondes, il avait vu défilé sa courte vie…

_La main chaude de Derek se posa sur sa joue et, le cœur palpitant, il priait intérieurement que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide. Un vœu qui s'exauça puisque la seconde qui suivit, il ne détachait plus ses yeux du visage du jeune Hale qui se transforma rapidement devant lui. Il ne ressentait aucune panique, de toute façon vue l'état de son corps qui était déjà brisé et tordu sous une marre de sang alors, mourant, peu lui importait. La vision du changement qui s'opéra devant lui le fascina puis, en apercevant les crocs de son vis-à-vis, il comprit qu'il lui offrait cette chance de survivre. Une douleur le transperça au niveau de son bras lorsque Derek le mordit en gardant ses yeux rouges étincelant plantés dans les siens._

Aussi grand que lui, Gabriel passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns et, en s'avançant vers l'alpha, il lui demanda ce qu'il désirait qu'il fasse.

— Attendons Scott, Allison et Jackson,… ensuite nous aviserons… répondit Derek qui restait immobile devant leur grotte, … Gaby,… reprit-il, je ne t'en veux pas,… quand Stiles a une idée en tête, personne ne peut le lui ôter…

Le jeune Franck se posta à ses côtés et, en lui tenant compagnie, il comprenait très bien ce que Stiles représentait pour lui. Il suffisait de voir le regard que Derek posait sur l'adolescent lorsque celui-ci dormait… et puis, Scott, malgré son jeune âge, l'avait bien aussi remarqué. Il soupira en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'alpha et retourna à l'intérieur.

.

Stiles grelotait de froid depuis quelques minutes et, en osant ouvrir un œil, il s'aperçut de la place vide à ses côtés. Il se redressa, en position assise, les bras autour de ses genoux et, face aux feux qui avait du mal à le réchauffer, il vit Radley revenir près de lui. Le jeune Stilinski ne dit rien quand, il vint s'assoir derrière lui et, encore moins lorsqu'il passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

— Dans trois heures, il fera jour,… lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, je partirai quelques heures te chercher de quoi manger…

Stiles posa sa tête sur ses genoux après avoir hoché de la tête. Il ne comprenait pas la raison de la tendresse de ce dernier et, au fond de lui, il appréciait sa chaleur tout contre son corps.

— Ça te dérangerait, si je pose ma tête contre ton épaule ? demanda Radley d'une petite voix comme s'il avait peur d'être entendu.

— Non… répondit l'adolescent.

Durant un moment de plénitude, Stiles sentit l'étreinte se resserrer autour de sa taille et, en gémissant de crainte, Radley recula mais, le jeune Stilinski le retint de ses mains.

— Pardon,… je,… bredouilla-t-il,… j'ai juste flippé, dit-il en sentant à nouveau la chaleur contre son dos,… les loups et moi, nous ne sommes pas forcément sur la même longueur d'onde,… et puis, c'est normal,… vous êtes effrayant avec vos griffes et vos crocs et,… en plus, vous grognez sans arrêt comme si on allait vous fuir,… dit-il en bougeant sa tête de gauche à droite,… bon, okay, c'est vrai, moi, c'est ce que je ferais mais,…

Stiles se tut en sentant le visage de Radley qui se frottait contre son dos et, nul doute pour le jeune Stilinski, son nouvel ami dissimulait un rire. Il se retourna sur son interlocuteur qui éclata subitement de rire.

— Ben,… quoi ? reprit le plus jeune en roulant des yeux,… j'ai dit un truc de marrant .

Le visage détendu et les lèvres étirées, Radley offrait une autre facette de sa personne et, le cœur battant, Stiles en profita pour mieux le détailler. Ses yeux s'attardèrent un moment sur la joue où, Reed l'avait griffé et, seule une petite marque resta ancrée sur sa peau. Hypnotisé, il tendit sa main pour la dessiner de son index. Il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il faisait mais, c'était plus fort que lui. Lorsque son doigt finit de la tracer, il posa sa paume pour couvrir cette cicatrice puis, en le fixant, il lui murmura :

— Merci de m'avoir sauvé,… même si je sais que je n'en vaux pas la peine,… je…

Radley savait combien ce jeune homme était important à Derek et, loin de vouloir se l'approprier, il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Stiles l'attirait. Il lui prit la main et, en s'allongeant, il lui souffla d'une voix un tantinet stressée par son geste :

— Arrête de me remercier, petit…

Stiles qui s'étendit à ses côtés rétorqua :

— Je ne suis pas PETIT !

— Un gamin, alors ?

— Non, même pas ! se renfrogna-t-il en posant sa tête sur son bras accoudé face au visage moqueur de Radley,… appelle-moi par mon prénom…

— Très bien, Stiles… murmura-t-il en se mettant dos au sol puis, en le fixant de ses yeux gris, il lui tendit un bras pour qu'il s'allonge en posant sa tête contre son épaule.

Stiles se sentait bien avec lui et, en fermant ses paupières, il se demandait si Derek aurait pu être aussi tendre avec lui… mais, il se doutait bien que non. Il ne représentait rien pour l'alpha qu'il était devenu, à part… peut-être un simple fardeau. À cette pensée, il grinça des dents en tentant de le faire fuir de sa mémoire… et, lorsqu'une main de Radley lui caressa les cheveux, il sourit en se disant que dans son malheur, il avait de la chance d'avoir trouvé en ce dernier, un allié…

**.**

**.**

Scott, accompagné d'Allison qui portait son arc en bandoulière, inquiet de voir Derek au pied de la grotte, se dépêcha de le rejoindre. En croisant son regard étincelant, il lui demanda si son meilleur ami allait bien.

— Il est parti… dit-il en serrant la mâchoire.

— Il a fait quoi ! tonna le jeune Mc Call en passant inlassablement ses mains entre ses hanches et sa bouche,… et personne ne l'a vu ! Mais merde ! Vous foutiez quoi les mecs ! s'écria-t-il après Gabriel et James.

Ces deux derniers allaient répondre lorsque le jeune Hale leva sa main pour qu'ils se taisent.

— Ne t'en prends pas à eux ! reprit froidement Derek en lui maintenant un bras.

— Ne me dis pas ce que je peux faire ! Putain ! s'exclama-t-il en reculant,… si, tu lui avais dit qu'il serait en danger bien plus tôt, il serait déjà parti ! brailla-t-il en s'éloignant de sa petite-amie qui tentait de le calmer,… il l'aurait fait ! Mais, non, il a fallu que… d'ailleurs quoi ! Pourquoi tenais-tu tant à ce qu'il reste ! Hein ! s'écria-t-il avec force,… ces Wayl nous ont pris notre territoire et puis, quoi ? On va se laisser faire !

Il se tut, le souffle court, lorsque le portable de Derek vibra. Scott s'excusa auprès d'Allison mais, cette dernière comprenait très bien son agitation. Tout allait de mal en pis depuis l'arrivée des Wayl et, perdre Stiles était comme perdre un frère. Elle l'enlaça en lui murmurant que son ami était quelqu'un de courageux et qu'il avait toujours prouvé qu'il était capable de se défendre. Scott n'avait aucun doute là-dessus mais, il en voulait tant à Derek ! Il n'avait pas su le protéger comme il le fallait ! Les yeux fermés, il respira une bonne bouffée d'air avant de se coller en davantage contre Allison.

Tout contre elle, il la fixa en remerciant le ciel qu'il l'avait encore à ses côtés puis, avec toute sa tendresse, il l'embrassa. Il découvrait, au fur et à mesure du temps passé avec Derek, ce que le monde des loups pouvait cacher et, avec un membre de la famille Argent dans leur camp, il espérait aussi dissiper la mésentente entre la meute de Hale et leur famille.

— Oui, répondit Derek en décrochant son téléphone,… très bien,… tu ne bouges pas tant que je ne suis pas là !... J'arrive…

Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il informa sa meute que Bastian avait retrouvé la trace de Stiles et qu'il n'était pas seul. Le fugueur n'était qu'à une heure de lui et, les poings serrés, ils partirent tous ensemble retrouver Bastian.

**.**

**.**

Un hurlement déchira le vent. Mike écoutait son jeune frère lui déblatérer qu'il ne savait rien des agissements de Radley. Joshua savait très bien mentir et, le regard gris sur son frère ainé, il n'oublierait jamais le visage de Charles dont les yeux noisette semblaient le supplier de l'achever. Pendant qu'il regardait Mike s'emporter après la meute, il repensait à la colère du cadet de leur fratrie.

Cela faisait quatre ans que le compagnon de Radley était mort des mains de son ainé. A peine âgé de dix-sept ans à cette époque, Joshua n'avait jamais su tenir tête à Mike mais, lorsqu'il avait vu Stiles, il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus cacher cette vérité. Radley avait le droit de savoir… que toute la haine qu'il conservait à l'encontre de Derek n'était qu'un leurre pour s'approprier des territoires dont il ne servait à rien à Mike.

Peu importait le prix à payer pour ce mensonge, il avait choisi son camp et, malgré le lien de sang qui les unissait tous les trois, il préférait se tourner vers le cadet. Quand Radley parlait encore de Charles, il commençait à ressentir la honte sur sa personne à chacun des mots qui le consumaient lentement. Partagé entre ses deux frères, Joshua craignait encore Mike mais, aujourd'hui, il voulait se poser et tout oublier. Quel genre de vie lui offrait ce frère qui n'aspirait qu'à la haine la plus détestable qu'il puisse exister ?

Tout comme Radley, il voulait vivre une vie des plus normales et, quand il avait vu Stiles discuter avec Derek comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, il les avait enviés. Le jeune Hale l'empoignait par le cou pendant que l'adolescent levait les mains en l'air en signe d'abandon… Les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient étaient empreints d'une profonde amitié mais, étrangement, ils lui rappelaient beaucoup son frère et Charles.

— Je sais où se trouve Radley ! tonna Mike en le sortant de ses pensées.

— Comment sais-tu où il peut être si, nous ne savons pas par où commencer nos recherches ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il se voulut froid et amer envers Radley.

Mike lui avoua qu'il avait placé un émetteur sur le haut de sa veste et, le sourire mauvais au bord des lèvres, il ajouta qu'il n'était qu'un traitre mais, s'il tuait Stiles, il serait alors pardonné... enfin, peut-être... Sur ces mots, Joshua ne s'était jamais aperçu du côté sombre de son ainé et, en prenant conscience qu'il devenait de plus en plus dangereux, il devait coûte que coûte avertir Radley qu'il devrait faire un choix…

**.**

**.**

Derek demanda aux autres de se tenir prêt à l'extérieur et cela sans se montrer tant qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Sur le qui-vive, il avança doucement dans la grotte et, en humant le parfum de Stiles, il put enfin entendre les battements de cœur de ce dernier. À pas lent, ses yeux eurent du mal à saisir l'image qu'il réceptionnait. Stiles était dans les bras d'un autre loup-garou qui ne faisait pas partie de sa meute. La gorge serrée, il désirait hurler sa déception,… il avait envie de crier que Stiles lui appartenait mais, le corps tremblant, il savait qu'il n'avait aucun droit.

Radley sentit une présence et, en ouvrant ses yeux, il aperçut Derek à ses pieds. Le regard noir de ce dernier ne le terrifia nullement puis, il baissa son visage pour regarder Stiles qui s'étira en marmonnant :

— Je suis encore fatigué Rad,… laisse-moi encore dix minutes avant que tu t'en…

Il se releva en entendant un grognement typiquement Derekien ! Stiles déglutit en croisant les yeux de Radley qui semblait lui dire « t'es cuit mon petit »…

— De… De-rek ? dit-il d'une voix distante qui troubla le jeune Wayl.

— Je veux que tu sortes d'ici ! cingla-t-il en lui désignant la sortie, j'ai deux mots à dire à ton…

— Si tu as quelque chose à lui dire ! coupa le plus jeune,...tu le feras en ma présence ! Est-ce clair ?

— Tu sais qui il est ! tonna le jeune Hale qui ne relâcha aucunement la tension, c'est le frère de Mike ! De celui qui a voulu te tuer !

Radley se releva en même temps que Stiles et, ce dernier qui s'interposa entre les deux loups, il sentait la colère de Derek.

— Tu ne sais rien,… souffla l'adolescent en osant hausser un léger rire, je ne veux plus être des vôtres ! De toute façon, je ne l'ai jamais été ! Sinon,… dit-il en sentant soudainement la gorge se nouer à cette pensée qui lui enserra la poitrine,… tu m'aurais… protégé comme tu me l'avais dit,… mais,… ça,…

Un soudain hurlement fit tressaillir les trois personnes dans la grotte et Radley, en se souvenant du corps de Reed, savait qu'il était coincé.

— RADLEY ! entendirent-ils,… TU PEUX SORTIR AVEC STILES ! C'ETAIT DU BEAU TRAVAIL !

Stiles se décala brusquement du jeune Wayl et, en tremblotant subitement de terreur, il le dévisagea d'une grimace pleine d'amertume. Le regard flou, il se sentit à nouveau trahi et, en jetant un regard tour à tour aux loups, la colère mélangée à sa peine, il leur hurla en reculant au fond de la grotte :

— Vous êtes tous autant les mêmes ! Que des traitres et des menteurs ! Je vous hais ! Vous et vos putains de clan !

Le jeune Stilinski n'avait plus confiance et, en jetant un regard extrêmement noir et brillant à Radley, il leva sa main en lui criant froidement d'une voix vacillante :

— Tu m'as donné envie de croire que,… dit-il en bloquant rageusement les larmes au bord des yeux,… je t'ai cru ! Merde ! continua-t-il en posant ses doigts sur sa chevelure et, le regard qui paraissait devenir fou, il poursuivit en ricanant,… en fait, vous ne valez pas mieux les uns que les autres…

Radley se contenta de l'écouter mais, brisé par la panique que Mike engendra chez le plus jeune, il serra des dents en faisant un bond jusqu'à lui et en l'empoignant par les épaules, il lui murmura :

— Stiles,… tout ce que je t'ai dit est vrai,… je ne te demande pas de me croire mais juste,… de me donner ta confiance,… dit-il en passant une main sur les joues du jeune Stilinski pour effacer les larmes ,… je vais te donner la raison pour laquelle je m'oppose à lui,…

Radley planta ses yeux gris dans ceux de Stiles qui paraissait attendre une vérité absolue. Ce dernier vit le visage du jeune Wayl s'approcher de son oreille droite et, le cœur palpitant, il écouta les paroles qui lui firent encore plus de mal…

— J'ai aimé,… de toute mon âme, de tout mon cœur un jeune homme,… Charles,…

Radley posa une main sur la joue gauche du plus jeune et, en tentant de lui sourire, il poursuivit d'une voix qui trahit ses sentiments :

— Mais,… un jour, en rentrant chez moi, je l'ai,… retrouvé mort,… et, Mike m'a dit que,… le meurtrier était,… Derek…

Stiles leva son regard sur le jeune Hale qui écoutait de loin leur conversation mais, Radley le força à le fixer à nouveau :

— Jusqu'à notre arrivée, je l'ai… toujours cru mais,…

Le jeune Wayl colla ses lèvres contre l'oreille de Stiles, de peur que son frère ainé puisse tenter de l'écouter, il lui souffla d'une voix très basse : « Josh m'a dit que c'était Mike… ». En finissant ses mots, Radley dissimula sa peine derrière un faux-sourire qui n'échappa pas à Stiles et ce dernier, en voyant le regard parfaitement brillant de son vis-à-vis n'eut plus aucun doute : il lui accordait sa confiance.

Derek qui observait la scène depuis quelques minutes rumina sa colère et, en les apercevant l'un en face de l'autre, il tourna des talons lorsqu'un autre cri tonna :

— RADLEY !

Ledit Radley fixa Stiles en lui murmurant qu'il regrettait de l'embarquer dans ce tourment qui ne concernait que Mike et lui. Puis, sans le laisser lui répondre, il sortit les mains en l'air. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever et, en voyant son grand-frère, il s'arrêta.

— Tu sais, cingla l'ainé en le reluquant de bas en haut,… Avoue que tu as voulu garder Stiles rien que pour toi ! hurla-t-il en le giflant de ses griffes,… est-ce qu'au moins avec cet humain tu as pris ton pied ! grinça-t-il en le toisant de toute sa hauteur avant de lui hurler,… EST-CE QU'AU MOINS C'ETAIT MIEUX QU'AVEC CHARLES !

Stiles, retenu par les bras de Derek, vit Radley bondir sur Mike qui, bien plus fort, lui asséna un coup sur la poitrine… Le regard déterminé, il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi,… Radley lui avait sauvé la vie et, en se retournant sur Derek, il lui chuchota d'une voix qui n'admettait aucune réponse :

— Derek,… lâches-moi ! Il ne mérite pas de mourir comme ça !

— Ça ne nous concerne pas ! dit-il sans le regarder.

Stiles ne supportait plus Derek mais, il savait se taire quand il le fallait et, la gorge soudainement prise, il lui dit :

— S'il te plait,… supplia-t-il en le fixant puis, le jeune Hale grogna sans savoir pourquoi il allait aider un homme qui lui volait son bien le plus précieux…

.

Radley à genoux ricana en entendant Mike lui dire que Joshua voulait lui rendre la monnaie de sa traitrise et, en sentant un coup de griffe sur le visage de la part du plus jeune, il réussit à empoigner son petit-frère qui grogna fortement puis, lorsque ce dernier s'aperçut que Mike était occupé par Derek, il lui souffla à l'oreille de ne plus revenir… que Mike allait le tuer et,… Stiles avec lui…

.

Mike poussa un hurlement qui fit venir quatre loups à ses côtés et, en dévisageant Stiles, il inclina la tête :

— Tu sens le Radley de plein fouet ! grinça-t-il…

— Mike ! coupa Derek en détaillant les quatre loup-garous qui s'approchaient dangereusement de lui.

— Tu penses t'en sortir seul ! cingla l'alpha du clan des Wayl en ricanant d'une froideur qui donna des frissons à Stiles.

— Non, à deux ! reprit Radley en maintenant d'une main sa blessure sur le torse.

— Comment oses-tu me trahir ! brailla Mike en le fixant durement de ses yeux rouges puis, il passa son regard sur Derek qui se transforma, …

Le jeune Hale observa le changement d'attitude de ce dernier lorsque ses six membres de sa meute apparurent à ses côtés. Un silence presque mortuaire s'abattit autour d'eux puis, à travers le déchainement du vent qui se leva subitement, les feuilles mortes s'envolèrent au moment où les deux alphas se mirent à hurler prêt à s'affronter !

**.**

**A suivre**

**Alors ?**

**.**

**.**


	6. 6 Affrontement

**Catégorie : **Drama pour ce chapitre…

Pour ce chapitre, le plus dure a été de décrire le combat (… j'espère que vous arriverez facilement à visualiser le combat...) hum,… bref, tout commentaire est le bienvenue… Bonne lecture et, encore merci au review !

* * *

**La guerre des clans : Affrontement**

* * *

Stiles, au milieu des deux clans, tremblait encore de cette horrible sensation qui le paralysait. Il savait qu'il serait du côté de Derek mais, tellement de choses les avaient dernièrement séparé. Le temps d'une seconde, d'une éternelle seconde,… pour seulement un battement cœur, les paupières closes, il prit une profonde respiration parce que la réalité de leur monde était maintenant devenue la sienne. Derek n'était en aucun cas la cause de son malheur, ce n'était qu'un hasard… un destin qui lui avait permis de le rencontrer… une coïncidence dont il avait aussi mis en danger Scott…

Les yeux ouverts, en reculant derrière la lignée de lycans, il saisit l'importance de cette nouvelle famille. Un lien déjà tissait depuis la rencontre de chacun d'entre eux. Stiles les regardait tour à tour…

Scott, son meilleur ami ne lui avait jamais reproché de l'avoir poussé à l'emmener dans les bois le soir où il fut mordu… Il était celui dont l'amitié n'avait jamais failli, une fidélité que Scott avait du mal à comprendre mais, tel un frère, le jeune Stilinski se faisait un devoir de l'informer de ses risques… Puis, accompagné maintenant de sa super-girl Allison, il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter pour lui, elle était devenu son pilier et, fier de le voir murir auprès d'elle, Scott n'avait plus besoin de ses conseils…

Jackson… Stiles sourit car, malgré ses airs de dur à cuir, il était celui qui avait eu le plus de mal à gérer ses nouveaux dons sensoriels. Ce fut à l'aide de Scott qu'il apprit à les maitriser et, à ce souvenir ravivé, son meilleur agissait comme lui-même l'avait fait auparavant. Lydia et la mère de Scott étaient déjà loin de la ville, prévenues du danger qui guettait les humains.

Gabriel, ce jeune homme brun, était le plus sensible du clan. Bien qu'il ait été sauvé par Derek, il avait pris part aux combats dès le premier jour des attaques des Wayl. Nul doute que derrière son apparence de garçon au corps frêle se cachait une force de vivre. Toute la meute l'appréciait pour son côté calme et sincère.

Bastian, un métisse à la peau mate, était d'une bonne carrure athlétique. Agé de vingt-neuf ans, cet homme qui déambulait dans les rues de Beacon Hills recherchait de quoi donner un sens à sa vie et, de nature franche, il avait su toucher le jeune Hale. Sans domicile fixe, il gardait le cœur sur la main mais, conservait une colère amère envers la société. Durant plusieurs nuits, Derek le croisait et discutait un peu avec lui. Bien avant l'arrivée des Wayl, ils sympathisèrent puis, un soir, Bastian découvrit enfin qui était Derek : à partir de là, il lui prouva qu'il serait un bon parti pour sa meute.

James, un ami bien proche de feu Laura Hale, avait vainement tenté de prendre contact avec Derek. Ce n'était pas ce dernier qui l'avait mordu mais bien sa sœur. Il était impatient de le rencontrer et, au fond de lui, il voulait venger la mort de Laura mais, elle avait déjà été faite par son frère. Cependant, il resta aux côtés de l'alpha qu'il considérait comme un membre de sa famille car, James était le compagnon de sa sœur. Derek, après avoir posé plusieurs questions, avait fini par l'accepter.

Derek… Il n'y avait rien à dire, Stiles qui avait eu du mal à le cerner avait fini par supporter son côté froid. Les coups de frappe sur la tête lui ont fait comprendre que ce dernier ne trouverait de repos que lorsqu'il aurait trouvé le meurtrier de sa sœur… Et, maintenant ? La meute dont il s'occupait chaque jour était devenu sa seule famille. La trahison de son oncle l'avait profondément blessé et, malgré toutes les pertes que Derek avait subies, il tenait encore debout. C'était un homme qui se cachait derrière une apparence distante et, même si Stiles tentait de la briser, il ne savait pas ce qu'il représentait pour le jeune Hale parce que, pour lui, il avait envie de croire qu'en simple mortel, il avait une place importante à ses yeux. Mais, avec tous ce qui s'était passé, il avait des doutes sur la motivation de Derek… car, ce dernier n'avait pas su le prévenir et encore moins le protéger… Il recula d'un pas, en chassant ses idées noires pour fixer Radley.

Ce dernier qui s'opposait à son frère ainé lui avait montré que les liens du sang ne suffisaient plus. De toute façon qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Mike avait assassiné l'amant de son propre frère et, en serrant des poings, il se demandait comment Radley avait pu tenir aussi longtemps sans passer du même côté que son ainé… L'amour avait-il été plus fort ? Plus puissant qu'au point que Charles arrivait à rester auprès de lui ? ... puis, en repassant ses yeux sur Derek, son cœur se pinça… mais, il secoua la tête car, cela était une tout autre histoire.

.

.

Le vent se tut. Les feuilles ne s'envolaient plus. L'atmosphère était tendue,…lourde,… comme si elle portait l'espoir des Hale. Un silence sinistre qui précède une mort certaine planait tout autour d'eux. Les regards se croisaient entre les deux clans. Des regards de haine,… des regards d'incertitudes,… des regards qui se dévisageaient…

Les alphas hurlèrent en signe d'attaque et, à peine eurent-ils fini que Mike se jeta sur Derek les griffes en évidence sur la poitrine de ce dernier. Un grognement de douleur franchit de la gorge du jeune Hale. A l'aide de ses pieds arrière qu'il posa sur le torse de l'alpha Wayl, il le poussa violemment de sorte à l'envoyer quelques mètres plus loin contre un arbre.

Bastian qui veillait aux arrières de la jeune Argent, la protégea d'un premier loup qui allait se ruer sur elle pendant qu'un autre, au regard orangé, s'apprêtait à se lancer sur Scott en faisant un bond. Allison, l'arc à la main, le suivit de ses yeux malins puis, certaine de son coup, tira une flèche qui le toucha à l'épaule. Le loup retomba rudement sur la terre froide.

James grogna sur le troisième qui scrutait méchamment Allison et, en lui donnant un puissant coup de griffe, une giclée de liquide écarlate l'éclaboussa sur le torse puis, sans se relâcher, il le prit par les jambes pour l'envoyer valsé durement contre un tronc. Le craquement des os sembla exploser avec violence.

Le quatrième, plus vicieux, bondit juste derrière Stiles qui se mit à courir en regardant les autres continuer de se battre. Le grognement de Derek se fit plus fortement quand il s'interposa contre celui qui l'attaquait. D'une force plus puissante que les loups oméga, le jeune Hale lui assena un coup de griffe rempli de haine en plein cou contre celui qui osait toucher au jeune Stilinski. Ce dernier rendit son dernier souffle sous le regard rouge brillant de Mike qui hurla sa colère subite.

Stiles en le voyant le défendre s'arrêta pour trouver un bâton assez solide et, en entendant le hurlement effroyable de l'alpha Wayl, il sut qu'à cette seconde la vie de Derek était en danger. Cette frayeur lui parcourut tout le corps et, en tremblant de cette sensation de peur, sa respiration se saccada subitement. Éparpillés sur une superficie de soixante mètres carrés, la meute de Hale regarda les trois loups-garous se propulser sur Derek. Immédiatement, Allison, plus réactive toucha l'un d'eux en plein saut. Ce dernier roula jusqu'au pied de Stiles qui tentait vainement de planter son bâton sur l'un d'eux. Trop absorbé par la vision du jeune Hale qui se débattait vaillamment des coups de griffes contre les deux jeunes loups Wayl, Mike en profita pour aller assener une frappe sur le jeune Stilinski.

Radley intervint en bloquant sa parade mais, il reçut un coup violent contre une joue. L'alpha était bien trop fort pour de simples loups et, la rage au fond des yeux, il grogna après Stiles :

— Que leur as-tu fait ?! Toi, un simple mortel ! Quel genre d'homme es-tu pour avoir autant d'importance à leurs yeux ?

— Laisse-le, tenta de répondre Radley à terre.

Derek, en apercevant Stiles coincé par Mike, eut la soudaine peur de le perdre et, la fureur mêlée à cette sensation de se sentir totalement déposséder de ses moyens, brisa le cou d'un des loups et griffa férocement le second qui geignit de douleur. Bastian et James se jetèrent sur ce dernier en le raclant de griffures jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonne.

— Devrais-je d'abord te tester ? grinça Mike en dévisageant son frère qui grogna de douleur,… ou devrais-je t'écraser comme un parasite ! dit-il avec rage en montrant un poing à Stiles qui se sentit soudainement petit.

Le temps sembla se suspendre aux yeux du jeune Stilinski qui vit la patte haute et prête à s'abattre sur le corps. Pendant ce temps, Derek qui venait à peine de s'écarter des deux loups hurla de terreur tandis qu'Allison prépara son arc et que Scott s'élançait pour le sauver.

Ce fut la plus longue seconde de sa vie… Une seconde où il eut le temps de mémoriser chaque visage, chaque regard,… Une seconde où il comprenait enfin le sens du mot : lien. Les yeux figés sur cette patte, il ferma lentement ses paupières en se disant que dans sa vie, il avait été égoïste de croire que sa vie ne valait rien. Ses pensées,… surement les dernières étaient pour Derek…

« _Pourquoi est-ce toi qui prends autant de place ? Je t'ai haï pour m'avoir menti,… je t'en ai voulu de ne m'avoir rien dit,… mais, je n'y peux rien… tu m'as volé ce que j'ai toujours cru être destiné qu'à une seule personne… mon cœur était à toi,… rien qu'à toi,…_ »

Un hurlement aigu le sortit rapidement de sa perdition lorsqu'il ouvrit son regard, Radley était immobile, la main de Mike en plein milieu de l'abdomen de ce dernier qu'il retira en grognant de rage :

— Regarde ce que tu m'as fait faire !

Derek le saisit par-derrière mais, la haine qui consumait le regard rouge vif de Mike donna à ce dernier assez de force pour le frapper d'un geste si agressif sur le torse que le jeune Hale atterrit brutalement sur le haut d'un tronc pour retomber durement à plat ventre contre la terre. Le regard hagard, Stiles ne fixait que Radley qui commençait à se vider de son sang. Stoïque, il ne vit pas que Mike était parti avec un seul des siens. Les autres étant à terres, il ne restait que Joshua qui était resté en retrait.

Jamais terrible vision ne l'avait autant ébranlé qu'à cette seconde. Le corps extrêmement tremblotant, il tomba lourdement à genoux en le prenant de ses bras frissonnant de cette perte. Radley, ensanglanté, posa une main sur sa blessure trop profonde et contempla de ses yeux gris un Stiles complétement désemparé. Les larmes que ce dernier versait pour son état, le touchèrent tellement qu'à travers son regard troublé, le visage tant chérit lui apparut…

Il ressemblait à son Charles… à son cher amant qu'il avait toujours gardé au fond de lui… et, à cette seconde, Charles lui manquait… Son seul amour allait venir le chercher et, le corps apaisé, il était content d'avoir pu sauver celui qui changera le cœur du jeune Hale. Dans un ultime effort, en crachant du sang qui sortait de sa bouche, il posa une main sur la joue de Stiles…

— Tu viens me chercher mon amour…

L'estomac retourné, le jeune Stilinski comprit qu'il s'en allait en pensant à son compagnon. Le regard encore plus embué, il garda dignement les yeux ouverts en laissant tomber ses larmes par la force de la gravité tout en lui répondant d'une voix vacillante :

— Oui, Rad…

Ce sentiment était-il plus fort que lui dévoilait le jeune Wayl ? La respiration trop courte, il aperçut l'étincelle de vie prête à le quitter.

— M'en veux-tu de te rejoindre ? demanda difficilement Radley en fermant ses paupières en signe d'au revoir.

— Non… répondit Stiles en lui prenant la main pleine de sang que ce dernier laissa tomber de sa joue,… non,… je suis fier de toi,… dit-il en retenant douloureusement sa peine lorsqu'il rendit son dernier souffle.

Les larmes de tristesse dévalèrent rapidement sur ses joues et, les épaules secouées au rythme de ses pleurs, il déposa un baiser sur le front de Radley qui, malgré cette triste fin, semblait partir le sourire aux lèvres. La vie d'un loup-garou se résumait-il à la chasse à l'homme ? Se résumait-il de mourir pour un simple mortel ? En larmoyant, il ne se sentait pas prêt d'accepter le sacrifice du Jeune Wayl. Stiles ne s'en sentait pas digne.

Trop peiné, il secoua vivement la tête en sentant des picotements de colère lui enserrer la poitrine. Pourquoi la souffrance était-elle si oppressante ? Pourquoi ce sentiment le briser de l'intérieur ? Il avait cru en lui,… il lui avait redonné l'espoir de croire en un avenir bien plus meilleur… il était devenu un ami et, en respirant avec difficulté, il étouffa ses pleurs derrière sa main recouverte du sang de celui qui l'avait protégé de sa vie.

Son regard sur ce nouveau monde venait littéralement de changer et, en l'étreignant tout contre lui, il sanglota en berçant d'avant en arrière. Il devait soutenir la meute de Derek et, en relevant ses yeux rougis par la douleur, il rendit le corps à Joshua qui pleurait en silence. Ce dernier, cambré avec une main sur le ventre, s'agenouilla en face du jeune Stilinski :

— Pardon, lui murmura Stiles…

Le dernier Wayl secoua la tête en lui posant fermement une main amicale sur son épaule et, entre deux sanglots, il le remercia d'avoir répondu comme s'il avait été Charles car,… Joshua n'aurait pas fait mieux que lui. Une légère brise souffla comme si elle balayait au loin toutes ces mauvaises tensions. Le corps chancelant, il passa ses yeux encore humides autour de lui et, le cœur affolé, il courut jusqu'à Derek.

.

Parallèlement, Scott et les autres laissèrent le jeune Stilinski seul avec Radley. Un moment de solitude qu'il était en droit de réclamer. Bastian fut le premier à retourner le corps de Derek dont le regard rouge parut cligner par intermittence. Très vite, du sang sembla s'écouler d'une blessure au thorax et, en palpant le corps du jeune Hale, il vit une branche enfoncer sur le bas du ventre. Le cœur en alerte, ce dernier ne voyait que Stiles… Pourquoi ne venait-il pas vers lui ? Ne s'apercevait-il pas que sans sa présence, Derek voulait partir ? Un grognement franchit de sa gorge lorsque James lui retira le morceau de branche.

Allison, très inquiète, le regarda redevenir humain et, en se penchant près de son visage, elle demanda aux autres de lui laisser de l'espace pour respirer.

— Derek ?

Mais, ce dernier dont le corps tremblait de tous ces membres n'avait plus la force de se relever et, en retirant la main de la jeune Argent de sa blessure, il laissa couler son sang comme si sa vie n'avait plus d'importance.

— DEREK ! tonna Stiles, le souffle coupé en détaillant le corps immobile de l'alpha.

« Non, non, non… » se disait-il en sentant à nouveau ses larmes glisser sur ses joues. Combien de pertes devrais-je subir ? Combien de fois allait-il encore verser de larmes pour quelqu'un ? En arrivant à ses pieds, Allison lui laissa la place et, le jeune Hale dans ses bras, Stiles, tremblotant toujours de ses angoisses, le regarda se vider de son sang.

— Derek ? souffla-t-il en approchant son visage près de ce dernier.

Le visage pâle du jeune Hale lui transperça affreusement la poitrine de plusieurs douleurs… immobile, Stiles ne supportait pas cette souffrance qui le maintenait dans cet état d'impuissance et, les yeux ancrés sur la blessure qui ne se refermait pas… son cœur s'emballa en même temps que son chagrin redoubla.

— S'il te plait, Derek… ne me laisse pas,…

Une main sur la plaie, il se mordit rageusement la lèvre inferieure pour éviter de crier sa colère. Derek ne devait pas l'abandonner et, les paupières closes, il regrettait tous les mots qu'il lui avait crachés. Un rictus de peine aux coins des lèvres, un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge sèche et, en ouvrant son regard noisette, un tourbillon de sensation le prit entièrement sur tout le corps.

— Tu n'as pas le droit de t'en aller ! hurla-t-il en bloquant ses autres perles au bord des yeux, tu m'entends ! Derek ! brailla-t-il avant de respirer pour supplier d'un ton plus aigu,… Reste avec moi,… ne m'abandonne pas,…

La main tremblante, il l'enleva et, navré de voir qu'elle restait toujours ouverte, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Derek et, en clignant durement de ses paupières, il lui souffla :

— T'as intérêt de revenir si tu ne veux pas que je te botte les fesses,… parce que tu n'as pas le droit de t'en aller,… je te l'interdis formellement !… pas avant que je te dise que,…

Un vent plus fort l'interrompit le temps de pouvoir lui dire ces quelques mots qu'il avait toujours conservés au fond de lui… des mots qu'il ne pouvait plus garder… Alors, les yeux où la détermination de se battre pour ceux qu'il tenait tant, plantés sur les paupières du jeune Hale, il lui chuchota :

— Je t'aime Derek…

**.**

**Alors ?**

**A suivre**

**.**


	7. 7 Les liens d'une meute

**Note :** Merci pour les reviews ! J'avoue que j'avais perdu le fil et je ne comptais pas reprendre la fic de sitôt mais,… vu les mp que j'ai reçu, je ne pouvais pas vous laisser ainsi donc, merci à ses messages d'encouragement. En espérant que cette suite continue à vous plaire.

Merci à Cha : Super Chouineur ? meuhhh non... je fais évoluer Stiles, lentement mais surement.

Bonne lecture. ( d'ailleurs personne ne s'était demandé où étai Jackson...)

**Rating :** confort

* * *

**La guerre des clans : Les liens d'une meute**

* * *

La brise, douce et soyeuse, caressait le visage meurtri du jeune Hale. Le corps complétement affaibli et dépourvu de force, Derek n'entendait plus aucun bruit, plus aucun son… comme si, sa vie s'échappait lentement de son enveloppe… comme si plus rien ne le retenait ici-bas. En tant que loup-garou, il connaissait sa condition d'Alpha : son corps pouvait se régénérer très vite. Mais, il dut admettre que tous les derniers évènements qui s'étaient enchainés le dépassèrent tant, qu'il avait besoin d'une poignée d'espoir pour se relever. Une foi qu'il recherchait en chacun des membres qui composait dignement sa meute. Cependant, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui avait ce pouvoir : Stiles. Ce dernier lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'en ferait jamais partie et, pourtant, au fond de lui, cet entêté d'adolescent avait su pénétrer dans son cercle.

Dans un silence empreint d'une désagréable inquiétude, Stiles sembla atterré par toutes ces attaques répétitives. Immobile, tous ses amis le regardaient comme s'il était le dernier espoir mais, duquel cela pourrait-il s'agir quand, de ses yeux, il ne voyait que désolation et condamnation ? A travers le souffle du vent, il ferma ses paupières quelques secondes et, en inclinant son visage au ciel à peine éclairé, il essuya rageusement ses larmes. D'une respiration redevenue calme et détendue, il venait de perdre Radley : un homme qui avait su lui montrer que la revanche et la haine ne mèneraient nulle part, hormis à la déchéance. Et, le coeur déjà brisé, il ne pouvait admettre de perdre Derek.

Alors, en baissant à nouveau son regard ouvert sur le corps inerte de Derek, il savait maintenant où était sa place : elle était parmi eux… elle était avec ceux qui donnaient de leur vie pour la survie de chaque espèce. Il serra durement ses dents tout en les grinçant entre elles et, parce que les larmes ne résoudraient rien, il secoua avec légèreté le jeune Hale :

— Derek ! Lèves-toi ! s'écria-t-il,… Tu es l'alpha ! Alors, tu vas bouger ton cul et nous montrer ce que tu vaux ! ou, c'est moi qui vais te botter le derrière !... dit-il en écoutant le silence mortuaire…

Le temps de quelques secondes les battements de cœur de Stiles se firent plus violents et, le souffle court, il passa ses yeux noisette remplis de détermination sur chacun des membres du clan. Il avait tellement de rage en lui qu'il devait absolument les évacuer… tellement de colère qui le consumait à petit feu qu'il devait tout simplement réagir…

— DEREK ! hurla-t-il d'une voix empreinte de toute sa mélancolie…

...

Scott se tenait à quelques pas d'eux. Il écoutait les pulsations de son meilleur ami qui s'accéléraient au rythme de ses sanglots. Il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser avec lui. Pourtant, il n'avait qu'à regarder au fond de ses yeux pour comprendre que Derek avait une place privilégiée dans le cœur de ce dernier. Immobile, le vent valsa autour du groupe comme s'il tentait de les apaiser. Le silence… un terrifiant silence qui semblait aussi sombrer dans la mélodramatique situation.

Il releva son regard pour détailler ses amis, son clan, ses frères… Il ne pouvait comprendre ce que ressentait Stiles à cet instant mais, les poings serrés, jamais, il ne se remettrait de celle de son meilleur ami, si, cela devait un jour arriver. Derek était plus fort mais, Scott connaissait la valeur que ce dernier portait au jeune Stilinski et, sans doute était-il trop prétentieux pour l'admettre, mais, à cette minute, il était en train de tout abandonner…

— Il abandonne, souffla-t-il comme pour lui-même…

— Quoi ?! répliqua froidement Stiles en le dévisageant d'un regard sombre.

Ce dernier se redressa tout en gardant l'alpha dans ses bras et, en fusillant Scott, il était hors de question que ce satané Loup lui fasse faux bond. Les mains ancrées profondément dans la chair de Derek, il sentait le désespoir le reprendre… mais, la gorge nouée, il retint durement sa peine et, en visualisant chaque personne, il pesa ses mots avec dureté :

— Comment peut-il abandonner ? ! A-ban-don-ner **sa** meute ! Derek est l'alpha !

— Stiles, coupa calmement James en s'agenouillant devant lui, nous le ressentons parce qu'il est _notre_ alpha…

— NON ! tonna-t-il froidement en agrippant fortement le corps inerte.

James voyait dans les yeux remplis d'obscurité une ténacité qui le fit tressaillir. Il y avait tellement de conviction et d'ardeur qu'il préféra se relever sans rien dire.

— Derek ne peut pas vous laisser seul contre la meute des Wayl ! Regardez autour de vous ! cria-t-il en balayant les alentours de sa main enveloppée de sang du jeune Hale,… voyez ce qui risquerait de nous attendre tous ! si, nous ne réagissons pas ! Arrêtons de nous cacher !

Il restait deux cadavres froids de loup-garou et, nul doute que Mike souhaiterait reprendre une revanche et, Stiles comprenait sans peine qu'elle serait encore plus coriace que celle qu'il venait de subir. Le Wayl avait perdu ses frères durant ce combat : Radley était mort et Joshua avait rejoins la meute de Derek. Alors, en offrant son visage à ce dernier, il le secoua encore plus fortement en lui hurlant de revenir !

...

Le soleil avait du mal à réchauffer la terre ferme. Personne n'avait encore bougé. Stiles fixa une nouvelle fois la blessure et, en se mordant rageusement les lèvres, il secoua violemment la tête : comment demander à Derek de revenir si, plus rien ne comptait pour lui ? Comment l'obliger à tenir à une existence qui lui avait tout pris ? Pouvait-il lui imposer de rester en sachant qu'il n'avait plus rien à attendre de sa propre vengeance personnelle ? Finalement, que lui restait-il au jeune Hale ? Une meute encore jeune et inexpérimentée ? Des amis ? À cette pensée, un rire crispé franchit de sa gorge sèche.

Stiles avait besoin de bien plus qu'une pensée pour se ressaisir… bien plus que des mots mais, y en avait-il pour leur situation ? Les paupières closes, il laissa la brise lui effacer les traits tendus du visage. La respiration calquée au gré du souffle, il priait… lui, le pauvre Stiles qui priait… il priait n'importe quel dieu tant que l'un d'eux pouvait lui ramener Derek…

Mais, le temps… avait-il assez de temps pour qu'il revienne ? La poitrine comprimée, il s'approcha d'une oreille de l'alpha et, à demi-mots, il lui murmura des paroles sages… des paroles qui ne lui ressemblaient pas…

— Tu es l'alpha,… tu représentes un nouveau monde pour les nôtres,… tu es celui qui équilibre les forces,… Derek,… parfois, il faut savoir juste ouvrir les yeux pour comprendre que les choses les plus importantes se trouvent devant soi,… et nous sommes là,… je suis là…

...

'' _Tu représentes un nouveau monde pour **les nôtres'' **_

Il l'entendait au milieu des ténèbres. Stiles était là… là pour lui. Etait-il en train de rêver ? Perdait-il la raison au point de l'imaginer lui parler ? Et, bien que son cœur fût à la fête… il n'avouera jamais la crainte qui l'envahissait. Cette peur de tout perdre parce que rien ne pouvait lui dire si l'avenir serait de bon augures. Aurait-il encore la force de poursuivre cette bataille ? Derek tenta de grogner contre les secousses qui l'ébranlaient mais, trop affaibli, il patienta que son corps se remette de cette blessure puis, en sentant la chaleur du jeune Stilinski, il parut renaitre comme si ce dernier lui redonnait l'envie de continuer.

— Derek ! entendit-il de la voix stressée et vacillante de Stiles, bouge ton cul !

Le jeune Hale sourit intérieurement… avant de réussir à lever et à cligner ses paupières tout en sentant la douleur s'effacer au fur et à mesure que sa plaie refermait. Il y a des instants qui ne s'oublieront jamais et, à cette seconde, Derek ressentait avec ardeur toute la compassion dans chacun des regards qu'il croisa. Une empreinte d'espérance qui le troubla tant qu'il ne put que se taire. Stiles… il était celui qui reliait chaque membre de son clan, il était le pilier car, finalement, que lui vaudrait sa vie si cet adolescent n'avait pas assisté Scott dans ses recherches en tant que jeune loup-garou ? Oui, ce moment était à graver dans sa mémoire… Lorsqu'il leva enfin ses yeux sur ceux du jeune Stilinski, ce dernier lui sourit aimablement en lui disant d'un ton tout de même distant :

— Bon retour chez les vivants…

Le jeune Hale percevait une étrange lueur inconnue dans le regard de son vis-à-vis. Stiles était diffèrent… diffèrent de ce qu'il avait pu voir quelques minutes auparavant. Il paraissait soudainement avoir muri et, le cœur pincé, il sut que le chemin sera bien long avant que leur relation redevienne ce qu'elle était… si, cela pouvait porter ce nom. Juste des échanges de piques et de tapes. Jamais de belles paroles, rien que des gestes qui ne prouvaient rien l'un envers l'autre. Pourtant, il était certain de l'avoir entendu lui dire qu'il l'aimait mais, en ravalant sa fierté, il accepta le fait que Stiles ne réitère pas sa déclaration…

— Les gars ! entendirent-ils tous lorsqu'ils virent Jackson qui arriva avec le père de Stiles.

Le jeune Stilinski lâcha subitement Derek qui grogna en sachant que sa blessure n'était plus visible et, le corps tremblant, il courut jusqu'à son père qui l'étreignit fortement. Le temps… voilà où passait le temps… entre les pertes, les larmes et les retrouvailles… Dans ses bras, il s'abandonna à sa tristesse. Il avait tant perdu que de savoir enfin son père en vie, il avait besoin de se faire consoler une dernière fois comme un enfant… car, après, il devrait prendre ses responsabilités au sein de la meute. Ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre en pleurant de joie et, certainement, de regret.

— Il faut remercier Radley et Joshua… commença à marmonner son père en le tâtonnant de ses mains pour être certain de ne pas rêver.

Stiles resserra encore davantage son étreinte en retenant ses autres perles.

— Rad,… chuchota-il entre ses hoquets voilés de souffrance,… il est… il est mort… en me sauvant la vie…

Le shérif ne le connaissait pas assez mais, du peu qu'il en ait vu, il le remercia intérieurement… car, sans Radley, il ne serait plus là pour étreindre son fils puis,… Stiles aussi…

— Nous partirons demain, fiston, lui murmura son père.

— Non, papa… répondit catégoriquement Stiles en s'écartant de lui pour mieux le voir.

L'aube s'était déjà levé depuis bien une heure et, sous les rayons du soleil à peine chauds, il fit quelques pas en arrière en affichant deux orbes vibrants d'étincelle tandis que les autres s'approchèrent pour fixer leur jeune ami.

— Stiles ? s'étonna le shérif.

— Je reste avec la meute, dit-il en levant une main pour continuer,… ma place est avec eux.

Le plus âgé dévisagea Derek qui se leva puis, en refixant son fils, il demanda la raison de cette décision.

— Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer, papa,… répondit-il d'une voix claire et maitrisée,… mais, c'est comme si je venais de me prendre une bonne claque et, qu'en me réveillant, je me rende enfin compte de l'enjeu de toutes ces attaques…

— Il est hors de question que je laisse mon fils au milieu de tout… coupa-t-il d'un ton atterré.

— Papa ! éleva Stiles en serrant des poings,… un jour, tu m'as dit,… dit-il en comblant l'espace qui les séparait,… que lorsque je serais capable de prendre mes propres décisions,… que tu les accepteras et,… poursuivit-il en prenant une main de son père dont le regard brillait,… c'est maintenant, papa,… finit-il par dire de manière à ce qu'il n'ait plus rien à ajouter.

Les larmes étaient partis en même temps qu'il décida lui-même que sa vie était parmi le clan du jeune Hale. Le regard plein de détermination et de sérieux, le shérif répondit d'une voix qui ne cachait nullement sa crainte :

— Je ne veux pas te perdre Stiles…

— Moi, non plus papa,… mais,…

— Ce n'est pas dans l'ordre naturel des choses ! reprit promptement son père en respirant avec difficulté comme s'il réalisait enfin l'ampleur de la situation,… tu… tu n'es qu'un adolescent !

— Un adolescent qui sait ce qu'il veut ! réprit vivement le fils sans ciller d'un cil,… après tout ce qu'on a pu vivre, je ne peux plus reculer ! Ma place est ici ! Que tu le veuilles ou non !

Derek les observait et, les yeux plantés sur le corps mortel du plus jeune, il fut touché par les paroles de ce dernier. Inéluctablement, Stiles avait changé. Il était devenu un homme qui avait maintenant ses propres décisions et, surement ses propres idéaux. Cependant, qu'adviendrait-il s'il échoué une nouvelle fois ? Si Derek n'arrivait plus à le protéger ?

Scott qui serrait Allison dans ses bras sentit une certaine fierté en l'entendant car, son meilleur ami prenait part à une bataille qui ne le concernait pas et, au détriment de sa propre vie, Stiles faisait un choix important… le choix de se battre à leurs côtés.

James trouvait en ce jeune homme un courage étonnant. Jamais un gamin ou, un jeune homme, ne l'avait autant ébranlé qu'à cette minute. Il y avait dans son regard un profond respect envers son père mais, il venait aussi de faire ses preuves et, le corps frissonnant, il avait cette sensation d'être au bon endroit avec des gens qui devenaient sa famille. Alors, d'un pas décidé, il s'avança vers le shérif en posant une main sur l'épaule de ce dernier. Il lui fallut juste un simple regard pour comprendre le désarroi d'un père mais, dans les yeux de cet homme, une fierté s'y affichait clairement.

— Il n'y a rien que je puisse dire pour te faire changer d'avis ? demanda calmement le shérif en passant son regard sur James puis son fils.

— Non, papa,… répondit-il d'un ton reposé,… je reste avec eux.

— Bien, soupira le plus âgé,… dans ce cas, je reste aussi…

— Non ! s'exclama violemment Stiles,… je,… je n'ai aucune envie qu'il t'arrive…

— Stiles… coupa son père,… je reste, dit-il en lui faisant comprendre que lui aussi, il ne changerait pas d'avis puis, en se tournant maintenant sur Derek, il se dirigea vers ce dernier.

Le jeune Hale connaissait les valeurs que cet homme attribuait à sa famille,… son fils et, face à lui, il s'attendit à une remarque désobligeante mais, il fut surpris d'apercevoir une main dont il empoigna fermement.

— Je suis des vôtres…

Ils hochèrent de la tête. Ensembles, tous ensemble,… ils se regroupèrent en cercle. Derek n'aurait vraiment su dire ou expliquer ce qu'il ressentait à cette seconde mais, de voir sa meute au complet, ici, avait quelque chose de poignant et de touchant. Au milieu des airs qui virevoltaient autour d'eux, une hymne aurait pu prendre place en murmurant mélodieusement chaque nom…

James… Scott… Allison… Gabriel… Jackson… Bastian… Joshua… Stiles… le shérif… et Derek…

C'était une nouvelle ère : ils étaient au complet et, en sachant que les Wayl avait déjà perdu des loups, affaibli, ils avaient leur chance de leur côté. Le silence était loin d'être lourd, il était plutôt réparateur et revigorant. Voilà ce qu'attendait le jeune Hale : l'espoir et, ce sentiment avait beaucoup plus d'impact quand il se lisait facilement sur le visage de chacun des siens car, liés par une quelle conque destinée, ils étaient tous à partir de ce jour des Hale.

Telle une nouvelle famille, ils avaient cette infime conviction que le combat qui se profilait à l'horizon allait leur donner encore du fil à retordre mais, comme dans toutes ces guerres, tous savaient qu'ils mettaient en péril leur propre vie pour une noble cause.

— Il est temps de nous redresser, déclara Derek.

**.**

**A suivre**

**Anath 63**

**.**


	8. 8 Le temps d'une pause

Merci pour vos reviews ! Un chapitre plus calme ! Bonne lecture.

**Rating :** confort

* * *

**La guerre des clans : ****Le temps d'une pause**

* * *

Derek, debout les mains dans les poches, observait du haut de leur colline l'horizon. Le soleil se couchait lentement et, d'une respiration douce, l'odeur automnale de l'air enivrante investissait rigoureusement ses poumons. Un parfum qui ravivait son corps et, tout en gardant ses yeux sur ce coucher de soleil, il patientait en attendant que l'obscurité prenne enfin sa place. Imperturbable, il repensait encore à la journée de la veille…

Il se souvenait de s'être laissé emporter par sa déception et, le regard fixe et indéchiffrable, il se demandait si cette réaction signifiait : mourir de chagrin ? Car, bien que son corps semblait aller mieux, son âme était meurtrie et sa plus grande blessure venait de Stiles ou, peut-être de lui. Derek n'était pas non plus désespéré. Il se sentait seul et, malgré la présence de sa meute, une solitude planait toujours autour de lui.

Le jeune Stilinski avait dignement fait honneur à Radley en l'enterrant selon les rituels des loups-garous. Derek était de plus en plus épaté par ses connaissances en matière de Lycans puis, quoi de plus normale après avoir passé énormément de temps à _éduquer_ son meilleur ami. Il ferma quelques secondes ses paupières pour laisser la brise lui balayer les cheveux tout en lui caressant le visage.

— Derek ? entendit-il de la voix de Gabriel.

— Gabriel…

Ce dernier s'inquiétait pour son mentor et, loin de le sous-estimer, il savait que leur avenir était en train de prendre un tournent décisif. Il allait lui poser une question lorsque le jeune Hale le prit de court :

— Comment se porte Joshua ?

— Il est encore en mode deuil et,… dit-il en déglutissant avec difficulté,… il ne veut parler à personne…

— Sauf à toi, coupa Derek sans détourner son regard des derniers rayons du soleil.

Gabriel avait quelque chose qui semblait consoler le jeune Wayl et, Derek ne regretta nullement que ce dernier l'ait rejoint puis, le cœur lourd, il réalisait le prix que ce jeune homme avait dû laisser derrière lui. Joshua, à vingt et un ans, paraissait encore bien plus jeune que son ami Gabriel. Il venait de perdre un frère et en quittant le second, Derek pouvait comprendre l'importance de ce déchirement qui le faisait taire.

— Derek ? appela Gabriel lorsque le soleil disparut de l'autre côté du monde.

— Oui…

— Quand arriveront-ils ?

Le jeune Hale regarda sa montre puis, en le fixant, il poursuivit :

— Ils ne devraient pas tarder,… nous ne tarderons pas à retourner chez moi…

Un brin paniqué, Gabriel posa une main sur le bras de son alpha en lui murmurant :

— Es-tu certain que Mike ne nous y attendra pas ?

— Gaby,… répondit calmement Derek en lui souriant,… vu dans quel état se trouve sa meute, je pense qu'il a d'autres souci à se faire et, pour ma part, mes amis auront de quoi protéger mon terrain… ajouta-t-il en gardant un regard mystérieux.

Le jeune Hale l'intima de le suivre dans la grotte et, en y pénétrant, il aperçut Scott et Allison qui dormaient à poings fermés. James, Jackson et Bastian discutaient tranquillement autour du feu tandis que Joshua faisait encore peine à voir. Ce dernier, les genoux collés au torse semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il passa ensuite ses yeux sur Stiles qui était tout contre le corps de son père… Une image qui le fit sourire car, quelques jours auparavant, il n'aurait jamais cru revoir le policier et encore moins voir ce dernier s'allier à leur cause.

Derek s'assit au côté du jeune Wayl qui fixait les flammes d'un regard totalement dépourvu d'étincelle.

— Joshua ?

L'interpellé releva piteusement son visage en se mordant rageusement les lèvres pour éviter de pleurer mais, la douleur n'effaçait pas la mort de Radley.

— Si, tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite surtout pas à demander,… tu es avec nous… dit-il en posant une poigne amicale sur son épaule.

Pendant que Derek ressortait à nouveau prendre l'air, Gabriel s'agenouilla à côté du jeune Wayl. Il avait passé une partie de la nuit à écouter Joshua et, bien que ce dernier ait réussi à supporter tant d'épreuve, il le trouvait courageux de rester aux côtés de ceux qui en voulaient à son ainé. Sans un mot, Gabriel lui tendit une main que Joshua empoigna timidement.

— Quand tout le monde sera bien reposé, nous rentrerons chez Derek, lui révéla-t-il en le regardant posé la tête sur les genoux.

— Vous ne devriez pas vous préoccuper de moi,… souffla le plus jeune dont le regard s'embrouilla rapidement avant de détourner son visage de l'autre côté,… je ne vous suis d'aucune utilité…

La nuit précédente, Gabriel avait senti tout au long de sa confession, tout le poids qu'avait engendré le meurtre de Charles et, Joshua qui n'était qu'un adolescent au moment des faits, à un âge où la chamaillerie prenait une place importante, le plus jeune des Wayl avait dû assister à la mort du compagnon de Radley. Mike n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il appellerait un frère… il n'était qu'un marionnettiste qui avait su jouer avec l'innocence de ses jeunes frères et, en découvrant la monstruosité de cet homme, Gabriel n'avait qu'une seule envie : celui de préserver le peu d'humanité qui restait encore de Joshua.

— Josh,… articula Gabriel en le forçant à le regarder,… la seule personne que tu devrais blâmer, c'est Mike,… tu n'as rien fait de…

— Justement ! coupa Joshua en serrant des dents,… je-n'ai-rien-fait ! Si, Radley l'avait su,… si, je n'avais pas eu aussi peur de Mike,… il ne serait pas mort par ma faute…

— Josh ! reprit Gabriel en le secouant doucement par les épaules,… tu te tortures l'esprit pour rien ! Quoi que Mike ait voulu faire, il suffit seulement de regarder au fond de ses yeux pour comprendre qu'il ne se servait que de vous !

Joshua reposa à nouveau sa tête sur ses genoux et, en fixant sa main liée au jeune Gabriel Franck, il tenta de sourire mais, le cœur n'y était pas. En fermant ses paupières, il ne méritait pas cette place que lui offraient les membres des Hale. Durant quatre ans, il avait eu un nombre incalculable d'avouer la vérité à Radley mais, la peur que lui insufflait son ainé avait toujours été la plus forte. La seule chose qu'il apprit en vivant avec lui fut le mensonge.

En croisant Stiles et Derek, il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer et, au fond de lui, la vérité devait absolument éclater… Il ne souhaitait pas la mort de ces deux derniers à cause de sa peur. Radley avait le droit de connaitre le véritable meurtrier de son compagnon. Il se souviendrait toujours du regard de son frère : il était rempli d'éclair et d'une rage qui l'avait fait tressaillir. Une soudaine haine qui paraissait encore le transpercer en plein cœur. Cependant, lorsque Radley avait posé ses yeux sur Stiles, Joshua avait ressenti toute sa rage s'envoler et, le corps tremblant à ce souvenir, il lui avait murmuré :

— Mike a peut-être eu une partie de moi mais, jamais, il n'aura Derek et Stiles… J'y veillerais…

C'aurait dû être son frère qui aurait dû survivre,… pas lui. Son cadet avait vraiment le cœur sur la main et, en le voyant aussi calme, Joshua se demandait d'où il pouvait tirer cette force d'avancer quand, Radley connaissait enfin l'identité de celui qui avait assassiné froidement Charles. En ouvrant son regard tout en soupirant lascivement, il sourit avec légèreté parce que, Radley était synonyme de compassion et, même encore plus que cela,… il était synonyme de bonté.

— Viens… entendit-il de Gabriel qui le tira de ses pensées, préparons-nous…

...

Stilinski réveilla lentement son fils pendant que tout le monde s'apprêtait à partir. Il avait longuement réfléchi sur la situation et, en acceptant la décision de Stiles, il n'avait plus un enfant à élever mais, un jeune homme qui avait trouvé sa place au milieu de ce chaos. Il était fier… fier de voir combien il avait muri mais, il savait que tout cela n'était que le début d'une longue bataille. Alors, en tant que père, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de l'épauler tout en le conseillant parce que, même si, Stiles devenait très vite un adulte, il souhaitait encore avoir un peu de poids envers ce dernier.

— P'pa ? souffla le plus jeune en papillonnant des paupières.

— Lèves-toi fiston, répondit le père en le relevant doucement, il est l'heure de rentrer…

...

Une heure plus tard, Derek ouvrait la porte de sa demeure. Cela faisait bien un moment que plus aucune âme ne vivait en ce lieu et, en invitant ses amis, il leur proposa de voir les chambres à l'étage qui, malgré le mauvais état avancé des murs, elles restaient tout de même utilisables. Allison et Scott partirent chercher le père Argent accompagné de Bastian et de Jackson pour le cas où ils se feraient attaquer mais, Derek ne craignait rien pour eux.

— Gaby, murmura le jeune Hale en lui tapotant l'épaule, prends la grande chambre au bout du couloir à l'étage, avec Joshua… je crois qu'il aura besoin de ta présence…

— Très bien, répondit seulement le jeune Franck qui était totalement lessivé.

Derek les regarda monté pendant que le shérif désigna le canapé au centre du salon.

— Non, papa, tu vas me faire le plaisir de prendre une chambre en haut, coupa Stiles en lui indiquant les escaliers, tu m'as veillé toute la nuit et, tu sais, continua-t-il à râler,… nous auront besoin de toi en forme et avec toute ta tête…

— A vos ordres chef ! répondit-il en lui faisant la bise… je t'aime fiston, finit-il par dire en l'enlaçant…

— Ah, oui, câlin papa… chuchota-t-il en souriant de bien-être…

**...**

Stiles et Derek se retrouvèrent enfin seuls depuis toute cette tragédie. Aucun des deux n'osa se fixer et, le jeune Hale qui écoutait l'accélération des battements cœur du plus jeune, hésita quelques secondes à lui parler.

— Merci,… finit-il par souffler en plantant son regard gris que Stiles.

— Ne me remercie pas, répondit le jeune Stilinski en tentant de lui sourire comme autrefois, tu en aurais fait autant pour n'importe qui… et puis, je n'allais pas te laisser mourir au milieu de la forêt,… continua-t-il en baissant son regard au sol,… ton cadavre aurait surement effrayé les quelques animaux qui…

Il se tut lorsqu'il se sentit soudainement emporté par deux bras qui l'enlacèrent chaudement. Une oreille contre le torse du jeune Hale, Stiles retint sa respiration. Fortement étreint, il n'avait seulement réalisé son amour pour Derek que durant ces derniers jours et, à cette seconde, il ne se sentait pas la force de continuer dans ce sens. Le souffle repris, il releva son visage pour contempler celui de son vis-à-vis.

Il y avait dans les yeux du jeune Hale, une petite part d'éternité qui semblait le captiver,… comme si plus rien ne comptait autour de lui,… comme si, enfin, sa vie avait un sens… mais, en se ressaisissant, il s'éloigna de l'alpha en lui marmonnant :

— Je crois qu'une bonne fin de nuit ne serait pas du luxe ! reprit difficilement le plus jeune.

— Stiles ! tenta Derek en comblant l'espace qui les séparait,… j'aimerais te répondre à ce que tu m'as dit ce matin… pendant que…

— Je t'arrête-là ! Derek ! dit-il en haussant le ton tout en faisant attention de ne pas attirer l'attention de ceux qui étaient à l'étage,… peu importe ce que j'ai pu te dire,… j'étais seulement encore sous le choc d'avoir perdu Radley… dit-il avant que sa voix ne se brise,… d'avoir perdu un allié…

Où était passé le Stiles que le jeune Hale connaissait ? Le visage durci de ce dernier lui parut soudainement méconnaissable mais, convaincu par les pulsations que Stiles lui mentait, il l'empoigna pour le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche.

— Dis-le moi en face, demanda Derek en posant fermement ses mains sur les hanches du plus jeune,… dis-moi que j'ai rêvé et je te laisserai tranquille…

Stiles aurait tellement voulu que les choses se passent autrement mais, à cet instant, il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'ôter de la tête l'image du visage meurtrie du jeune Radley et, en prenant sur lui, il lui répondit simplement :

— Pas maintenant Derek…

Le maitre des lieux reçut cette réponse comme un coup de poignard mais, loin mais, alors très loin d'être troublé, il resserra ses poignes sur le tissu de son interlocuteur pour l'embrasser.

Les yeux grands ouverts, Stiles sentit les lèvres humides de son interlocuteur contre les siennes. Il empoigna le haut de ce dernier et, avec l'intention de le repousser, ses paupières se fermèrent pour recevoir ce simple baiser que son corps réclamait. Une main possessive de Derek se posa contre sa nuque et, en approfondissant leur premier baiser, leurs langues se caressèrent comme pour se juger l'une et l'autre avant de se laisser emporter par ce doux moment de câlin.

Ce fut un baiser à la fois rempli de tendresse et de non-dits. Un simple baiser qui sembla les perdre dans les méandres sensoriels de cet instant tant attendu. Pour Derek, ce n'était que le début d'une aventure mais pour Stiles, ce n'était que la fin d'une amitié car, s'il devait se battre au côté de l'homme qui lui avait lentement pris le cœur, il avait cette infime certitude qu'il ne supporterait pas de le voir dans le même état que ce matin.

Le jeune Stilinski réfléchissait trop et, persuadé que rien ne devait entraver le devoir du jeune Hale en tant qu'alpha, il coupa court à leur étreinte. Les yeux noisette plantés dans le regard de son ainé, il lui murmura :

— Il ne peut rien se passer entre nous…

Derek allait lui répondre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur deux jeunes femmes dont l'une d'elles chuchota :

— Oups, désolée ! Je ne pensais pas te déranger !

Stiles regarda Derek avant de passer ses yeux sur ces étranges jeunes femmes accompagnées d'un seul homme.

— Karline ! répondit le jeune Hale en la serrant dans ses bras, tu as fait bon chemin ? demanda-t-il en les invitant à prendre place dans le salon.

— Très bon, d'ailleurs, dit-elle en serrant une bonne poigne à Stiles puis, elle continua en s'asseyant sur le canapé,… je pensais croiser l'un des Wayl mais,… dit-elle en faisant une moue avec ses lèvres,… personne…

Le jeune Stilinski resta en retrait pour les écouter. Il ne comprenait pas leur présence en ce lieu puis, en les détaillant chacun à leur tour, il tentait d'assimiler leur conversation. Karline, une jeune femme de vingt-huit ans, ressemblait à un garçon manqué. Des cheveux bruns et courts, lui donnait vraiment l'air d'être un homme et, seul le son de sa voix pouvait indiquer qu'elle était une fille.

La seconde fille, Maëva était la plus jeune des deux. Brune aux cheveux longs, elle avait un visage pâle aux regards marron glacés. Elle ressemblait à son ainé et, en comprenant qu'elles étaient sœurs, cette dernière était beaucoup plus féminine que Karline. La troisième personne se présenta en tant que Hervé et était le grand-frère de cette fratrie.

— Stiles ? entendit-il en se sentant secoué légèrement par l'épaule.

Derek le regardait avec des yeux indéchiffrables lorsque le jeune Stilinski lui fit mine qu'il était bien réveillé.

— Je te présente des amis d'enfance,… Karline, Maëva et Hervé… dit-il avant d'ajouter,… Hervé est l'alpha de la meute Dubois.

Stiles qui les contemplait posa rapidement un regard meurtrier sur le jeune Hale et, sans rien répondre, il l'attira directement à l'extérieur de la demeure. Face au plus âgé, il croisa des bras en lui murmurant d'une colère bien ancrée dans la voix :

— T'arrive-t-il de réfléchir Derek ? !... tu,… dit-il en désignant la porte de son index,… des frères et sœurs ! reprit-il en osant donner une tape sur l'épaule de son ainé en ajoutant,… tu appelles à la rescousse des Loup qui appartiennent à la même fratrie ! Non, mais, tu ne vas plus vraiment bien !

Derek grogna pour qu'il se taise et, en l'emprisonnant de ses mains posées contre le mur, il fixa durement le plus jeune.

— Tu ne les connais pas ! Ils sont bien plus féroces que le clan des Wayl et…

— Et, que se passera-t-il quand l'un d'eux mourra ? Hein ! insista Stiles tout en continuant à le broncher de ses yeux sombres.

— Cela fait partie de leur condition ! s'écria-il sans le lâcher de son regard froid,… de MA condition de vie ! On est tous amené un jour à mourir ! Nous ne sommes pas immortels !

Stiles avait fait un choix et bien qu'il ait conscient que Derek n'était ni vraiment humain et ni immortel, il réalisait qu'il pouvait aussi le perdre… et, en baissant son regard au sol, le visage de Radley revint le hanté. La mâchoire serrée, il releva son regard déterminé et, en s'écartant de Derek, il lui ordonna :

— Parfait ! Dans ce cas, je veux apprendre à me défendre !

**.**

**A suivre**

**Anath 63**

**.**


	9. 9 Des regrets… (M)

Merci pour vos reviews qui, j'espère je n'aurais oublié personne en chemin ! Bonne lecture.

**Note :** Dans ce chapitre, au début, j'étais parti sur de l'humour mais, bon, mon esprit à vagabonder... je me penche beaucoup sur deux autres personnages qui seront important pour la suite... En espérant que la suite vous plaise toujours autant

**Pairing :** Gabriel Franck & Joshua Wayl

**Rating :** Hurt / Confort / Lémon

Le second magazine de Fanfiction est sorti et le lien est sur mon profil !

* * *

**La guerre des clans :**** Des regrets…**

* * *

Le soleil était presque bas dans le ciel lorsque Derek, épuisé d'avoir veillé sur son clan durant ces derniers jours, entendit l'éclat de rire de Stiles. Le visage offert au plancher et le corps en biais sur son lit, son cœur palpitait au son rieur de celui qui le lui volait de jour en jour. Ce n'était pas avec lui qu'il partageait son rire… Ce n'était pas avec lui qu'il apprenait à se défendre… Et, ce n'était pas avec lui qu'il passait simplement du temps…

Il se leva tout en s'étirant comme un chat et, en grommelant quelques mots incompréhensibles, il partit en direction de la salle de bain. Les pas légers, il salua Josh qui souriait timidement à Gabriel. Il reprit sa marche et, en s'adossant à la porte, il s'y posa le temps de repenser à ce qui s'était passé quelques jours auparavant.

Les paupières closes, il avait vu le rapprochement entre ces deux derniers. Il n'aurait pas imaginé Gabriel aussi protecteur envers le jeune Wayl et, en souriant innocemment, Joshua reprenait confiance mais, il devait admettre qu'il ne parlait qu'avec le jeune Franck. Lui, au moins, avait la chance d'avoir une personne à aimer…

Il secoua la tête. Les mains sur le rebord du lavabo, il se contempla quelques secondes. Les traits du visage étaient tirés et la fatigue s'y lisait facilement. Il soupira en se passant un filet d'eau froide sur sa peau tendue qui sembla n'attendre que ce simple geste pour s'apaiser. Il sourit malgré tout cela car, sous son toit, il avait sa meute.

.

Pendant que Derek partait dans la salle de bain, Joshua faisait tranquillement son lit. Les cheveux noirs en bataille, des doigts s'y glissèrent avant de s'aplatir au-dessus.

— Bien dormi, la marmotte ? entendit-il de Gabriel.

Le jeune Wayl s'écarta du jeune homme en hochant de la tête puis, en s'asseyant au bord du matelas, il dévisagea son ainé qui paraissait bien étrange cette après-midi. Depuis une semaine, il était avec le clan des Hale et, jamais, il ne s'était senti aussi protégé qu'en présence du jeune Franck. Joshua ne méritait pas autant d'attention. Il avait un passé assez noir pour laisser quelqu'un entrer dans sa vie sans savoir tout le mal qu'il avait fait.

Les yeux fermés, il se laissa choir contre le lit… Il avait la possibilité de racheter ses fautes et, de toute son âme, il espérait trouver le salut qui lui permettrait de soulager son esprit. Radley lui manquait mais, comme le lui rappelait Gabriel, le temps n'était pas à la réflexion… après la victoire dont ce dernier était certain, il pourra s'autoriser à pleurer son frère.

Gabriel passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns et, en plantant ses yeux marron glacés sur le visage pâle du plus jeune, il se demandait à quel moment, il prendra conscience que Mike ne s'était seulement servi de lui ? Avec toutes les épreuves que chaque membre de la meute avait vécues, Gabriel voulait profiter de chaque instant parce que, finalement, la vie était courte. Tout le monde était prêt à affronter la meute des Wayl et, jamais, il ne laissera Joshua retourner auprès de cette dernière.

Quel châtiment lui réserverait l'alpha ? Gabriel sentait parfois sa confiance faiblir mais, quelle que soit la manière dont il ferait pour surmonter tout cela, il le ferait pour la meute… et pour Joshua… Immobile, il examina le jeune homme s'affaler sur le lit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver à la fois fragile et fort. Il ne le plaignait pas, non, au contraire, il trouvait en lui la force qui lui permettait d'accepter cette réalité et, bien qu'il tienne énormément à Derek et aux autres loups, il désirait compter aux yeux de Joshua.

Gabriel s'étendit à côté du plus jeune et, la tête contre sa main accoudée, il l'observa tout en découvrant des yeux gris vibrant de vie. Une tension parut prendre place à cette seconde mais, aucun des deux ne fit le moindre mouvement. Ils se contentèrent de se contempler… de s'émerveiller du regard de l'autre…

Mais avant de laisser leur cœur prendre le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait entre eux, ils avancèrent leurs lèvres pour s'embrasser… juste un effleurement… une caresse qui en disait déjà bien long sur leurs sentiments respectifs. Joshua, blotti tout contre le corps frêle de son ainé et les paupières closes, entendit celui-ci lui murmurer :

— Où que tu seras,… je te suivrais…

Joshua, affolé, tenta de s'éloigner de ce dernier parce que… au fond de lui, il ne le méritait pas mais, Gabriel, une main derrière la tête du plus jeune, inclina son visage pour déposer une nouvelle fois ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le jeune Wayl s'abandonna et, le corps tremblotant, il gémit en sentant la langue de son ainé caresser la sienne. C'était si merveilleux et si bon qu'il avait du mal à comprendre ce qui pouvait l'attirer chez lui.

— Tu réfléchis trop… susurra-t-il en lui mordant le lobe,… Josh… souffla-t-il d'une voix sensuelle,…

Le jeune Wayl n'avait jamais eu de relation et, le cœur palpitant, il avait honte de lui. La respiration courte, Gabriel ne le lâcha pas pour autant et, ce dernier le força à le fixer. Les joues en feu, il y avait dans le regard de son ainé une intense lueur qui le fit frissonner mais, en repensant à Charles, ses membres se mirent à trembloter violemment de peur… Si Mike l'apprenait… Si Mike s'en prenait aussi à lui…

Gabriel entendait les pulsations de Joshua qui s'accélérèrent et, contrairement à celles dont il venait d'écouter, la terreur qu'il lut au fond des yeux gris le laissa pantois. Cependant, têtu et possessif, il l'emprisonna entre ses bras et, à califourchon sur le corps tremblant de Joshua, il l'intima de lui parler.

Les paupières closes, le jeune Wayl ne pouvait pas laisser une erreur se reproduire… alors, les dents serrées, il ouvrit subitement un regard vide et déterminé et, en repoussant violemment son ainé, il lui tonna :

— Tu fais erreur sur la personne ! dit-il d'une voix froide qui ne trompa nullement le jeune Franck.

Gabriel l'empoigna par le bras et, en serrant ses doigts, il le plaqua durement contre un mur.

— En es-tu sûr ? grogna-t-il en calant sa seconde main sur la nuque de son interlocuteur.

Joshua ne flancha pas. Les yeux gris et subitement froids, il lui répondit :

— Pour qui me prends-tu ? dit-il en tentant de se débarrasser de lui, tu crois qu'il te suffit de m'amadouer pour…

Un claquement résonna dans la pièce. Personne n'avait osé lever la main contre lui hormis Mike. La poitrine comprimée et la tête inclinée, il fixa un instant le sol. Il ne pouvait pas se lier avec Gabriel… Il venait de perdre son frère et, si cela devait arriver à celui qu'il aimait alors, à quoi lui aurait-il servi ses années de leçons ? Sans un regard, il retint sa déception en s'enfuyant de la pièce.

— Josh ! s'écria Gabriel en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Il ne comprenait plus rien. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Pourquoi ce revirement de situation ?

**… … …**

Parallèlement devant la demeure, Scott et Jackson s'entrainaient mutuellement pendant qu'Alison et son père regardaient les progrès de Stiles. Ce dernier venait de planter plusieurs sacs de sable en mouvements tout en sachant que Chris Argent essayait de contre-attaquer en lui balançant des tomates.

— Waouw ! s'écria le jeune Stilinski, tu as vu papa !

— Tu progresses fiston ! répondit-il en tapotant l'épaule de ce de dernier.

Stiles était content de lui. Depuis une semaine, il s'acharnait contre ses sacs et, enfin, aujourd'hui, il y était arrivé. Il fallait dire que Chris et sa fille n'y étaient pas étrangers.

— Un corps à corps, Stiles ! proposa Scott en pliant ses bras tout en montrant des poings.

— Tu rigoles ? ironisa l'interlocuteur en haussant des sourcils, tu vas utiliser tes pouvoirs de loups !

— Allez ! Stiles ! insista le jeune Mc Call… promis, j'irais doucement !

— De quoi as-tu peur ? ironisa Jackson, un rictus moqueur aux coins des lèvres.

— Mais,… dit-il en posant son arc, je n'ai pas peur…

Tout le monde s'écarta pour laisser les deux meilleurs amis s'affronter. L'impression de revenir au temps où, ensemble, ils avaient encore la possibilité de se chamailler sembla prendre possession de cet instant. Une légère brise froide se leva lorsque Scott commença à lancer son poing droit sur Stiles qui le bloqua de son bras gauche pour, en s'abaissant, le balayer d'un coup de pied. Cependant, Scott, plus agile sauta pour éviter la jambe de son ami qui perdit son équilibre.

En s'étendant sur le sol, Stiles éclata de rire en tonnant :

— Merde Scott ! Tu triches !

— Et, encore, répondit son ami en lui tendant une main, un vrai loup t'aurait fait bien plus de mal…

Stiles savait qu'il était loin d'égaliser avec eux mais, contrairement à d'autres, il avait toujours réussi à s'en sortir alors, il avait confiance en lui.

— Peut-être, nargua-t-il en se levant, mais, moi, je suis comme le caméléon…

— Hein ! coupa Scott les yeux grands ouverts.

— Bah, ouai, moi, le grand Stiles, dit-il en se désignant de son index,… j'ai toujours su me sortir d'af…

Il se tut lorsque son meilleur ami lui donna une tape derrière la tête et, le regard étincelant, Stiles qui le vit partir en courant saisit son arc et, le sourire aux lèvres, il suivit sa cible qui se mouvait avec habilité mais, l'œil aussi vif qu'Allison, il tira. Tous les regards se plantèrent sur Scott qui lâcha un hurlement. Le jeune Stilinski qui croisa les yeux railleurs de ce dernier se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre :

— Stiles ! cria Scott en retirant la flèche d'une fesse, punaise, tu vises sacrément bien ! Mais,… dit-il en le fixant comme s'il devenait qu'un simple gibier, tu vas devoir subir les conséquences de ton acte !

Pendant que les deux jeunes se coursaient à travers les bois, Derek les regardait par la fenêtre du salon. Combien de temps allait durer cette trêve ? Le clan des Wayl devait surement s'être remis et, en patientant le retour de la meute Dubois et de Bastian qui étaient partis voir l'état de la ville, il sentait que la grande bataille s'annonçait.

Les rires et les regards remplis d'amitié allaient-ils survivre après ce chaos ? Les yeux plantés sur le corps de Stiles, il le regardait se défendre tout en riant avec Scott. Il y avait entre eux une étrange connexion, un lien d'amitié fraternel qu'il enviait un peu. Le jeune Mc Call avait de la chance d'avoir un ami comme Stiles. Il était toujours présent pour l'un et pour l'autre.

Derek suivit de ses yeux le père et la fille Argent qui semblaient faire un tour entre eux. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé un jour s'allier avec eux mais, les derniers évènements les avaient poussés en ce sens puis, en tant qu'humain, toute la meute des Hale les appréciaient bien. Même si, Chris avait envoyé sa femme loin de lui, Derek espérait que cette alliance leur permettra d'enterrer la hache de guerre car, comme l'indiquait leur première loi, il ne devenait qu'ennemie que si et seulement si l'un de ses loups s'attaquait à des innocents.

De ce côté-là, il n'y avait rien à craindre. Scott tenait trop à Allison pour enfreindre cette règle. Gabriel qui avait accepté sa condition était resté celui qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux. James qui avait entrainé Stiles au corps à corps dormait à l'étage, épuisé par ces entrainements. Cet homme lui était d'un tel dévouement que Derek était loin de comprendre. Il détourna son regard sur l'extérieur et, en repensant à sa sœur, il se disait qu'elle savait bien s'entourer. Il s'était toujours demandait comment James vivait cette séparation ?

Les bras croisés, il aperçut Scott à califourchon sur Stiles. Leurs rires semblèrent éternels comme si, à cette seconde, le temps leur laissait un peu de répit parce que, demain serait un autre jour. Derek aurait tant voulu avoir une discussion avec le jeune Stilinski mais, ce dernier paraissait l'éviter et, en acceptant cela, le jeune Hale ne lui ferait plus aucune allusion sur leur baiser. Après tout, ce n'était pas le moment… Derek tourna la tête lorsqu'il distingua le jeune Wayl qui descendait au sous-sol. Intrigué, il voulut le suivre mais, Gabriel dont le regard ne dissimulait plus ses sentiments lui fit signe qu'il allait le rejoindre.

Josh avait besoin de relâcher sa colère… colère qu'il s'en voulait contre lui-même. Face à un sac suspendu, il frappa plusieurs coups. S'il pouvait tout recommencer… s'il pouvait tout effacer… mais, tout ça, il le savait, il ne pourrait pas… Alors, en abandonnant la tension, il se laissa choir sur ses genoux et, les mains posées en avant, il ne cessait de s'en vouloir ! Comment pourrait-il se regarder si, Mike s'en prenait à Gabriel ? Comment pouvait-il se laisser emporter par ce sentiment qui avait détruit sa vie ? Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette douloureuse blessure… il n'avait jusque-là jamais rien fait de bien dans sa vie que celui d'écouter son grand frère.

Les yeux plantés sur ses mains, il avait déjà tué… il avait assassiné de ses propres mains… alors, comment pouvait-il vivre avec tout ce poids sur les épaules. Les larmes tombaient à une telle rapidité qu'il les regarda glisser sur ses mains… meurtrières.

— Josh ?

Le jeune Wayl s'essuya les yeux à l'aide de sa manche et, en se relevant, il durcit son visage.

— Laisse-moi, pria d'un ton distant le plus jeune tout en tentant de s'en aller.

Cependant, Gabriel qui le sentait torturé le saisit par le bras et, en resserrant sa poigne, il lui demanda sur le même ton :

— Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?

— Gabriel, reprit Joshua en plantant des yeux remplis de colère, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi.

— Que comptes-tu faire ? cingla l'ainé en tirant violemment sur sa poigne.

Gabriel voulait la vérité et, quel que soit le temps que cela mettrait, il l'aura et ce, même avec la force.

— Je m'en vais, répondit froidement Joshua sans le lâcher du regard.

— Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu es en sécurité avec nous ! dit-il en le plaquant contre le mur.

— Il ne s'agit pas de ça ! s'écria-t-il, je n'ai nullement ma place ici ! je dois m'en aller pour…

La rage au ventre, le jeune Franck l'emprisonna de son corps et, ainsi collé au plus jeune, il approcha ses lèvres contre l'oreille de ce dernier :

— Il n'y a rien dehors… que Mike ! Il n'y a rien dehors… que la mort !

Le menton posé sur l'épaule du jeune Wayl, il ajouta en grinçant des dents :

— À moins que ce ne soit… que ce que tu souhaites…

Le silence… il n'y avait pas pire réponse que l'indifférence. Gabriel le pressentait et, loin de lui l'envie qu'il ne lui échappe, il savait que quoi qu'il décide, Joshua n'en fera surement qu'à sa tête.

— Il n'y a rien que je puisse dire pour te faire changer d'avis ? demanda-t-il à tout hasard mais, déjà le corps chaud du jeune Wayl semblait s'éloigner de lui.

Une main rapidement posée sous le menton de Josh, Gabriel l'intima de le fixer puis, la seconde qui suivit, leurs lèvres se soudèrent brutalement. Il n'y avait rien de tendre, c'était un appel… un désespoir qui émanait du plus jeune…

Joshua sentait l'envie le reprendre. Il aurait voulu se débattre mais, son coeur était déjà prisonnier de cet homme. Le corps frissonnant, ses membres semblèrent prendre le dessus. Les mains sur les hanches de Gabriel, il désirait le sentir tout contre lui, il voulait se sentir vivre… il le souhaitait de ton son être. Entre leurs baisers agressifs, l'ainé le déshabilla si vite que la plupart de ses vêtements se déchirèrent sous l'intensité de cette envie qui les parcourait tous les deux.

Gabriel était en manque, il le sentait… Le regard en alerte, il chercha le canapé puis, très vite, il allongea Joshua pour s'étendre au-dessus de lui. Les lèvres brulantes et, les mains caressant la peau de son jeune amant, il ne maitrisait plus rien. La seule chose qui comptait était Joshua… Les gémissements de ce dernier l'excitaient au fur et à mesure que le jeune Wayl cherchait ses lèvres pour qu'il l'embrasse.

Le temps d'une fraction de seconde, leurs regards s'accrochèrent… juste un instant et comme si, leur respiration saccadée en disait long sur leurs empressements, ils ne parlèrent pas… ils se contentèrent de se comprendre tout en se contemplant de désir.

Joshua, perdu dans un tourbillon de sensations, gémit en sentant l'entrejambe de Gabriel s'appuyer durement contre la sienne. Les lèvres humides de son ainé le brulaient à chaque passage sur sa peau et, en grognant, des papillons dansaient au bas de son ventre.

— Gab… souffla le plus jeune en posant ses mains sur les fesses de l'interpellé.

Gabriel, tremblant d'excitation, sentait le désir grandissant de son jeune amant… il le sentait fébrile et frissonnant… le regard enflammé, il le regarda quelques secondes et, en ondulant son bassin, il admirait le visage déformé par l'envie. Joshua était beau… et, haletant tout contre lui, il écouta le jeune Wayl le supplier :

— Je n'en peux plus,… dit-il en s'essoufflant,… Gab,…

Le corps tortillé sous celui de son ainé, Joshua sentait qu'il lui manquait encore quelque chose… il voulait être sien… et, pour toute réponse, il gémit d'un son rauque lorsque Gabriel le prépara lentement. En le torturant ainsi, il hurlait de plaisir… les paupières closes, jamais pareil sensation ne l'avait autant pris qu'à cet instant. Le corps tremblotant, il emprisonna les lèvres de son amant et, en posant une main sur les fesses de ce dernier, il souhaitait qu'il le prenne… puis, comme une longue attente, un cri de douleur mêlé de désir franchit de sa gorge.

Le seul autre mot qui suivit fut le nom de Gabriel…. Le regard plissé, Joshua admirait le torse de son amant et, en calant ses mains sur la poitrine, il héla des sons de contentements. C'était à la fois doux et bestial,… c'était à la fois sensuel et provocateur… et, le cœur battant à tout rompre, Joshua était amoureux de Gabriel… il l'aimait…

Les jambes soudainement placées sur les épaules de son ainé, il ne retint pas ses cris de plaisirs… les mouvements accélérés de son amant lui donnaient tellement de sensations électrisantes que ses reins s'embrasèrent subitement pour le laisser exploser de jouissance.

Gabriel qui observait chaque trait de son jeune amant ne tarda pas à le suivre et, le corps tremblant, il tangua pour retomber lentement sur le torse de Joshua. En pleine perdition, il prit le temps de l'étreindre chaleureusement dans ses bras. Le souffle encore irrégulier, il l'entendit le jeune homme lui murmurer à l'oreille: « Je t'aime, Gab… » mais, dans sa voix, le jeune Franck sentait qu'il s'éloignait de lui… alors, de toutes ses forces, il lui chuchota : « Reste avec moi… ».

**… … …**

Ce soir-là, Stiles évita encore Derek. Il n'était pas prêt à affronter ses peurs. Il avait besoin de temps… mais, ce temps… l'avait-il vraiment devant lui ?...

Au milieu de la nuit, Joshua quitta les bras de Gabriel et, en mémorisant son visage une dernière fois, il déposa un baiser d'adieu sur le front de son amant… « Je t'aime… pardonne-moi… »

.

**A suivre**

**Anath 63**

**.**


	10. 10 Brisé pour mieux se reconstruire (M)

Merci pour vos reviews ! Bonne lecture.

**Note : **Bon, voilà la suite ! mais, ne vous trompez pas... le prochain chapitre ne sera pas là avant au moins deux semaines...**  
**

**Pairing :** Gabriel Franck & Joshua Wayl / Stiles & Derek

**Rating :** angst

Le second magazine de Fanfiction est sorti et le lien est sur mon profil !

* * *

**La guerre des clans 10 / Brisé pour mieux se reconstruire**

* * *

Gabriel n'entendait plus les battements de cœur de Joshua. Totalement affolé, il tâta de sa main la place de ce dernier et, encore chaud, il se leva d'un bond. La peur et l'inquiétude le gagnaient lentement. Ces sentiments de tiraillements ne lui prédisaient rien de bon. Tout en s'habillant à la hâte, il aurait dû se douter que Joshua partirait en douce. Il aurait dû discuter avec lui,… il aurait dû le retenir…

Le cœur palpitant, il descendit au rez-de-chaussée lorsqu'il distingua Stiles qui bloquait la porte d'entrée. Dans l'obscurité de la pièce, Gabriel, le corps subitement chancelant, ne comprenait pas le visage de son ami et, en s'avançant d'un pas, il aperçut Derek assis sur le canapé du salon. Ce dernier lui planta un regard si dépité qu'il sentit ses jambes flageoler. Une main tremblante contre le mur des escaliers, il interrogea Stiles de ses yeux marron glacés.

— Gabriel,… souffla lentement son interlocuteur, ne sors pas…

Les traits du visage soudainement défaits, il n'aimait pas du tout l'intonation vibrante et indécise de son ami. Le jeune Franck planta à nouveau son regard sur Derek qui, à cet instant, se leva pour le rejoindre. La démarche de ce dernier était celui d'un leader,… d'un chef… son alpha… et, en respirant avec nervosité, il s'attendit à la pire des révélations lorsqu'il l'entendit lui chuchoter :

— Tu dois me faire confiance comme tu l'as toujours eu jusque-là, dit-il en le fixant d'un regard brillant, et, quoi que tu puisses assister, n'intervient surtout pas…

Gabriel, le souffle lent et entrecoupé, s'adossa au mur et, en continuant à dévisager le jeune Hale, il ne comprenait pas ce que ce dernier attendait réellement de lui. La sensation de tout perdre lui donna soudainement le tournis. Un frisson glacial comparable à un vent d'hiver le fit trembloter de peur. Il n'aimait pas ressentir ce sentiment… cette terrible crainte qu'il avait éprouvé le soir où, renversé par une voiture, il avait cru mourir… et, à cette même seconde, c'était exactement cette peur qui s'insinuait douloureusement en lui.

— Tu peux écouter, reprit Derek en posant une main sur son épaule,… tu peux regarder,… mais, tu ne dois en aucun cas intervenir,… dit-il en s'autorisant une pause avant d'ajouter sur un ton autoritaire,… et, cela quoi qu'il advienne ! poursuivit-il en attendant une réponse de sa part.

Le jeune Franck, déboussolé par ses mots, hocha seulement de la tête puis, il suivit l'index de son interlocuteur qui lui indiqua la fenêtre du salon. Dans la semi-pénombre, il s'avança jusqu'à cette ouverture qui, barrée d'un léger rideau fin, lui dévoila une scène. Immobile, ses yeux se plantèrent sur le corps étendu du jeune Wayl…

**… … …**

_**Une demi-heure auparavant…**_

Joshua, prisonnier par son amour pour Gabriel et perdu dans un flot de sentiments qui s'emparaient de son âme, ne voulait plus avoir affaire à Mike. A genoux, devant le visage de son amant, il ne s'autorisait pas à ce bonheur quand, le cœur déchiré, son frère Radley n'avait pas eu le droit de vivre avec Charles. Qui serait-il, s'il acceptait de vivre avec la mort de ces derniers ? Même si, Gabriel lui répétait que rien n'était de sa faute, rien n'empêcher le visage de Charles de le hanter… rien n'empêcher ses remords de le ronger de l'intérieur…

Les lèvres tremblotantes, il posa une main sur sa bouche et, en inscrivant les traits de Gabriel au fond de sa mémoire, il voulait fuir cette vie… fuir loin de cette existence qui ne pourrait jamais racheter ses fautes… En respirant avec difficulté, il se sentait déjà mourir rien qu'à l'idée de l'abandonner ainsi… Il aurait tant voulu que les choses se passent autrement et, en sachant que Mike le tuerait pour l'avoir trahi… il était plus sage de partir loin de Gabriel… alors, résolu et le cœur meurtri, il se leva et, sans un dernier regard, il quitta la chambre.

Ce ne fut qu'en franchissant la porte de sortie qu'il fut soudainement empoigner pour être violemment jeter au sol. Joshua, surpris et le souffle coupé, releva son regard pour tomber sur Karline et Hervé. Ce dernier s'agenouilla et, en le maintenant d'une main sous le menton, il cingla d'un ton si froid qu'il crut entendre la voix de son propre frère ainé.

— Tiens, mais, qui voilà !... ne serait-ce pas le jeune Wayl ! ricana-t-il en posant durement une main sur les cheveux pour lui enfoncer d'un coup sec le visage contre la terre gelée,… Un Wayl qui fuit ! poursuivit-il en se redressant,… Ou, serais-tu en train de nous mener en bateau !

Joshua grinça en grognant et, le regard noir, il se leva. Prêt à affronter ces Dubois, il se transforma lorsque Karline se rua sur lui. En sentant l'épaule de cette dernière s'enfoncer durement contre son estomac, il fut projeté durement contre un tronc. Le corps de Karline, toujours collé au sien, il plia son bras et donna un coup de coude sur le côté de la nuque avant qu'elle ne le lâche.

— On se défend bien ! Wayl ! brailla Hervé qui se contentait d'observer le duel,… Wayl, tu es ! et Wayl tu resteras ! tonna-t-il en regardant sa sœur lui enserrer avec violence le cou.

Elle était forte… cela n'était pas à en douter. Karline grogna en l'envoyant une nouvelle fois méchamment contre un autre arbre puis, en faisant un saut pour atterrir à ses côtés, elle lui assena un coup en pleine figure avant de ramener le talon de son pied sur le dos de sa victime. Joshua, loin d'être affaibli, laissa un grognement plaintif échapper de sa gorge puis, en rebondissant sur ses pattes, les bras écartés, il la fusilla de son regard sombre.

— Pourquoi es-tu resté ? reprit froidement Hervé qui hochait de la tête tout en fixant sa sœur,… aurais-tu voulu nous prendre en traitre !… voulais-tu donc anéantir la meute des Hale de l'intérieure !

Joshua, la respiration courte, n'était pas un traître ! Il ne désirait que s'en aller d'ici ! Partir de Beacon Hill !

— Que me voulez-vous ! osa-t-il demander en passant le dos de sa main droite sur le coin de la bouche ensanglanté.

Un rire sarcastique franchit de la gorge de l'alpha Dubois qui empoigna agressivement le cou du jeune Wayl. Hervé, le regard rouge vif, inclina son visage et, en le scrutant comme un insecte, il le souleva de terre en lui tonnant :

— Ne te défends surtout pas ! dit-il en enserrant sa poigne,… tu n'es rien pour eux qu'un parasite ! hurla-t-il en le balançant comme une vulgaire balle de tennis.

Le corps heurtant violemment la terre ferme, Joshua savait que sa force ne valait pas celui d'un alpha. Les mains écartées, ses muscles le firent atrocement souffrir et, avant même de s'apercevoir que Karline et son frère se mettent de chaque côté de lui, il reçut deux coups brutaux contre sa colonne vertébrale. Un craquement digne d'un choc brutal, Joshua geignit de douleur. Étendu sur le ventre, les paupières plissées, il grinça des dents et, en redevenant humain, il ne pouvait plus bouger.

Les os fracassés en miettes avaient besoin de temps pour se ressouder. Les mains en appui, Joshua releva son buste en grommelant de ses craquements quand, un autre coup parut lui arracher la tête de son cou.

— Qui est ton alpha ? hurla Hervé qui, un genou à terre, l'empoigna par les cheveux arrière du crâne pour le redresser sans ménagement et, en entendant le hurlement de douleur dont il lui causa, il se permit de rire en le jetant avec force.

Visage face au sol, le jeune Wayl n'arrivait plus à se soigner tant les fractures étaient trop nombreuses. Paralysé, son dos cassé en deux le brulait d'une fulgurante sensation et, en entendant la question, il tenta de répondre mais, sa gorge pris d'un filet de sang rien n'en franchit qu'un râle de douleur.

.

Gabriel qui vit la scène à partir de cet instant voulait le rejoindre mais, une main de Derek se posa fermement sur son bras :

— Laisse-le… souffla le jeune Hale.

La respiration courte, Gabriel allait reculer lorsqu'un grognement lui parvint à l'oreille.

— Joshua fait partie de la meute de Mike, murmura d'un ton neutre Derek en le lâchant,… et nous ne savons rien de lui… ajouta-t-il en affrontant les yeux noirs du jeune Franck qui serrait durement sa mâchoire pour éviter d'exploser sa colère.

Gabriel, la gorge sèche, tremblait de terreur devant la souffrance de son jeune amant. Le regard brillant, en tant qu'oméga de Derek, il lui devait respect et obéissance… mais, les cris brisés de Joshua semblèrent le transpercer alors, les larmes bloquées au bord des yeux, il posa ses paumes contre le voile. Il sentit une boule se former dans sa trachée… et, les yeux grands ouverts, il regardait Hervé qui s'apprêtait à lui planter ses griffes sur le dos. Que devait-il faire ? Il faisait partie d'une meute différente de celle de son amant et, prisonnier entre son amour et son dévouement, un sanglot de peine s'échappa de sa gorge.

Stiles posa une main sur le bras du jeune Franck puis, en fixant Derek de ses yeux embués, il n'aimait pas cette manière de traiter un autre loup.

— Pourquoi ? réussit à articuler avec difficulté Gabriel qui essayait encore de rester sans bouger.

Les dents serrées et les lèvres vibrantes, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : protéger son amour…

— Joshua, reprit le jeune Hale, n'est pas des nôtres.

— Mais,… bredouilla Gabriel en retenant ses sanglots tout en soupirant fortement pour ne pas céder,… il,… tu as… bien vu qu'il…

— Joshua reste un Wayl ! insista Derek en l'empoignant pour qu'il ne sorte pas.

Retenu sur place, il se sentait mourir à petit feu. Les larmes dévalant ses joues, il ne pouvait plus supporter cette vision alors, en désirant détourner ses yeux au sol, son alpha lui saisit rageusement le menton pour qu'il voit.

— Je suis… bafouilla Gabriel en pleurant à chaudes larmes,… peut-être sous tes ordres mais,… je ne peux pas…

Le regard planté sur le corps meurtri de Joshua, il sursauta lorsque le jeune Hale lui tonna :

— Regarde bien ! Tu ne verras jamais ce genre de chose se reproduire !

De quelle chose parlait-il ? Gabriel ne comprenait rien à ce combat. Tout ce qu'il voyait était un duel inégal… et, Joshua n'était pas de taille contre la force d'un alpha…

.

— QUI EST TON ALPHA ! ? réitéra le jeune Dubois en griffant atrocement le dos de Joshua qui hurla en s'essoufflant.

— Mi…ke… chuchota-t-il en se laissant malmener comme un pantin.

— MIKE ! reprit rageusement l'alpha,… et, où est donc ton alpha ! N'est-il pas celui qui est censé protéger ses louveteaux ! dit-il en le maintenant d'une main par une épaule et la seconde qui enserrait le haut du pantalon pour l'envoyer loin devant lui.

Le tapis de feuilles mortes et gelées s'envola au moment où Joshua atterrit brutalement tout en entendant ses os s'effriter. Les paupières closes, jamais, Mike n'était venu le secourir… jamais, son grand-frère ne s'était préoccupé de lui… puis, les larmes aux yeux, il réalisa que jamais Mike n'enterrait ses morts. L'alpha de sa meute se foutait totalement de ses loups…

— Qui viendrait à ton secours ? s'écria Hervé en s'approchant de son corps,… PERSONNE ! dit-il en lui décochant un coup de pied sur les côtes déjà brisées.

Joshua, le corps souffrant de mille contusions, était finalement seul… sa meute n'avait que faire de lui… et, Mike, malgré leur lien du sang, n'avait jamais révélé que Radley et lui étaient ses frères. La réalité de ce premier mensonge aux yeux de la meute aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille : il n'était rien… et, tristement, Gabriel avait raison… il n'était rien qu'un jouet obéissant...

'' _Personne ne viendra pour moi…_ '' se disait-il…

Toujours allongé, il sentit avec douleur des griffes se planter profondément dans sa chair et, le dos coulant de plusieurs filets rouges, Joshua se sentit partir et, seul le cri de Gabriel lui parvint à ses oreilles. Le noir… tout était sombre… une brise, froide mais étrangement douce lui caressa la joue et, comme dans un rêve, elle détenait entre ses airs l'éclat de rire de Radley et de Charles… Comme il ne ressentait plus son corps… son esprit sembla subitement vagabonder dans les méandres d'un vieux souvenir… qui fut jusqu'ici oublié par le temps… oublié par ses mensonges…

'' _— Joshua ! entendit-il en relevant son nez de son bouquin d'histoire._

_— Charles ! répondit-il en se levant, mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

_Son beau-frère l'intima de s'assoir sur le canapé et, en croisant le regard pétillant de ce dernier, il l'écouta lui dire :_

_— Radley et moi avons décidé de partir et de vivre ensemble…_

_A ces mots, un froid incomparable frissonna le corps de Joshua avec effroi. Il savait que Mike serait contre leur union et, avant qu'il ne puisse lui répondre, Charles lui saisit une main en le fixant de ses yeux noisette :_

_— Joshua, c'est notre décision…_

_Il avait peur. Peur que Mike ne s'en prenne à eux et, en connaissant le caractère intransigeant de ce dernier, il déglutit en tentant de lui demander timidement :_

_— Mais… tu sais que si…_

_La voix tremblante, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire du regard de Charles qui comprenait ce qu'il voulait lui demander. Joshua avait gardé secret leur histoire mais si, Radley partait, il savait que leur frère ainé ferait n'importe quoi pour qu'il reste._

_— Es-tu déjà tombé amoureux Joshua ? l'interrogea Charles._

_— Non, souffla-t-il en détournant les yeux._

_— Quand cela t'arrivera alors, tu comprendras que… dit-il en le forçant à le fixer,… vivre sans la personne de ta vie, c'est comme te priver d'air…_

_— Mais ! tonna soudainement Joshua du haut de ses dix-sept ans, il va…_

_— Je préfère mourir que d'être séparé de lui ! coupa le compagnon de Radley en le toisant._

_— Non ! s'exclama le plus jeune._

_Les mains de Charles sur ses épaules, Joshua baissa son regard au sol et, le cœur battant, il entendit son beau-frère lui dire :_

_— Tu sais,… Radley est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée et, si je suis condamné à mourir pour l'avoir aimé alors, je mourrais heureux parce que, j'aurais eu la chance qu'un homme comme lui me regarde… j'aurais eu la chance qu'il m'embrasse, j'aurais eu la chance qu'il me touche… juste la chance qu'il m'aime…_''

Joshua ne comprenait pas la détermination qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Charles et, la gorge nouée, cet amour avait-il le pouvoir d'accepter une mort certaine ? A cette question, l'obscurité l'enveloppa tout autour de lui. Le rire de Radley et de Charles résonnait encore à ses côtés et, comme si une force le poussait à réagir, il comprenait enfin que Charles connaissait sa fin en choisissant son frère… Ce n'était pas de sa faute… C'était un choix durement réfléchi et, était-ce, peut-être pour cette raison que, Radley n'avait jamais franchi la limite...

Pouvait-il se donner le droit de rêver ? Rêver qu'avec Gabriel, il pourrait voler de ses propres ailes ? En sentant la douceur de la brise contre sa peau, les paupières lourdes, des picotements lui brulèrent subitement les yeux… et, en priant de vivre, il grommela en soufflant un nom incompréhensible…

.

Gabriel qui ne voyait plus Joshua bouger depuis plusieurs minutes commença à s'inquiéter lorsque Derek prit la direction de la porte. Figé et le souffle court, le jeune Franck avait du mal à entendre les battements de cœur de son amant et, en ne saisissant rien de ces coups portés contre le jeune Wayl, il voulut sortir le retrouver mais, Stiles le retint à son tour.

— Je dois le retrouver ! s'écria-t-il en regardant par la vitre.

— Aies confiance… lui murmura le jeune Stilinski qui ne savait pas réellement ce qui se passait.

Tout comme Gabriel, Derek l'avait seulement informé de ne pas intervenir et, sans attendre sa réponse, il avait seulement ajouté :

— Je sais que tu n'as plus beaucoup confiance en moi mais,… je dois le faire pour le bien de la meute…

Stiles se sentait mal pour son ami et, en les ayant vu tous deux s'enlacer au pas de leur chambre, il était tout aussi perdu que Gabriel. Les cris de Joshua lui rappelaient ceux de Radley… et, en sachant qu'il était un Wayl, quelle importance cela avait-il de lui faire subir autant de souffrance ? Stiles voulait que Karline et Hervé arrêtent de le tabasser mais, quoi qu'il dise, ces derniers n'écoutaient que Derek.

.

Hervé, accroupi près du corps de sa victime, tourna la tête pour regarder Derek sur le perron. Ce dernier s'attendait à une autre réaction du jeune Wayl mais, en comprenant qu'il ne bougera plus, il allait appeler Gabriel lorsqu'enfin, la voix de Joshua murmura un nom.

— Qui est ton alpha ! reprit froidement l'alpha Dubois en lui gueulant à l'oreille, est-ce MIKE ?

— Non… chuchota péniblement le jeune Wayl de sa gorge sèche, je n'ai plus de meute… dit-il en sentant les larmes brulantes dévaler jusqu'à la terre.

Derek, le cœur palpitant, fit signe à Hervé de continuer.

— Qui viendrait à ton secours si tu n'as plus de meute ! Qui appellerais-tu ? !

Joshua, immobile ressentit violemment les douleurs de ses blessures et, de toutes les forces qu'il lui restait, il hurla d'une voix brisée :

— GABRIEL !

A cet instant, Stiles et le jeune Franck arrivèrent la peur au ventre près du jeune Hale. Ce dernier contempla son ami en lui disant enfin :

— Il est des nôtres… tu peux aller le retrouver…

Le jeune Hale remercia Karline et Hervé pour leur aide car, Derek n'était pas doué pour ce genre de chose : briser un loup.

— Tu aurais pu t'en sortir, Derek… lui répondit le Dubois en regardant Gabriel porter soigneusement Joshua.

— Pas avec Stiles à mes côtés,… lui avoua-t-il à l'oreille.

**… … …**

Gabriel qui montait les escaliers tenait entre ses bras Joshua. Les yeux rougis, il s'aperçut que tout le monde avait assisté au spectacle. A chacun de ses pas, il n'avait encore rien compris de cette soirée et, la seule chose qu'il désirait à cette seconde, était de se retrouver seul avec le jeune homme. Tous les regards posés sur le jeune Wayl étaient remplis d'un respect dont il ne déchiffrait pas. La meute s'écarta pour le laisser passer puis, lorsque Gabriel ferma la porte de sa chambre, ils descendirent tous pour rejoindre leur alpha.

— Tu peux m'expliquer ! cingla Stiles à Derek.

Le jeune Hale ne répondit pas. Il attendit que tout le monde soit présent et, quand enfin, le silence s'invita, il commença :

— Joshua, étant un oméga, ne peut pas choisir de son plein gré de quitter sa meute,… chaque loup est lié à son alpha et cela, quoi qui se passe,… Mike pouvait rappeler Joshua à ses côtés à n'importe quel moment et, pour être certain qu'il ne retournerait plus un jour vers lui, il fallait le briser… briser le lien qui existe entre l'alpha et son oméga… et,…

Derek observa toutes les personnes qui lui faisaient face puis, en plantant un regard luisant sur Stiles, il ne put continuer.

— Il faut un lien plus fort, reprit Hervé en se levant,… Gabriel étant très proche de Joshua, nous avons misé sur leur affection mutuelle pour qu'il abandonne le lien qu'il a avec Mike pour le remplacer avec celui qu'il partage avec Gabriel…

— Et,… coupa le père de Stiles qui suivait avec attention la discussion, ça a marché…

— Oui, répondit le jeune Dubois en hochant de la tête.

Après quelques échanges, ils retournèrent tous se coucher lorsque Derek demanda à Stiles de rester. Ce dernier l'informa qu'il serait dans la cuisine pour préparer un peu de café. Le jeune Hale regarda ses amis monter à l'étage puis, en croisant les yeux indéchiffrables du policier Stilinski, ce dernier le prévint avant de rejoindre son lit :

— Je vous ai à l'œil,… ne blessez pas mon petit garçon…

**… … …**

Pendant ce temps, Joshua sentait avec soulagement ses os qui se ressoudaient lentement. Allongé sur un lit, il tenta d'ouvrir ses paupières mais, encore affaibli, il entendit à ses côtés :

— Reposes-toi, je veille sur toi…

La gorge soudainement serrée, il éclata en sanglots. Les bras de Gabriel l'enlaçant avec tendresse, il s'abandonna tout comme un enfant. Il comprenait enfin les mots de Charles… il comprenait enfin la raison qui l'avait poussé à rester avec son frère… Charles aimait Radley à un point qu'il préférait n'avoir eu le droit que de vivre qu'une petite période de leur histoire que de n'avoir rien vécu. La douleur le poignardait tellement qu'il hoqueta entre ses pleurs et, en découvrant cette vérité, il avait si mal… tellement mal de comprendre que, aimer une personne pouvait avoir des conséquences sur les choix à prendre... parce que, lui aussi, il se mourrait si Gabriel ne faisait plus partie de sa vie…

Chaudement blotti dans les bras de son amant, Joshua entremêla ses jambes avec les siennes et, en calant sa respiration à celle de Gabriel, il se laissa emporter par ses songes… et, pour une fois depuis si longtemps, les rires de Radley et de Charles le soulagèrent d'un poids qui n'avait plus lieu d'être…

**… … …**

Stiles, debout devant la fenêtre de la cuisine, entendit la porte se refermer et, sans attendre que Derek ne prenne la parole, il se tourna sur ce dernier tout en lui chuchotant d'une voix grave :

— Me prends-tu donc pour un idiot ?...

Les mains en forme de poings, Stiles le toisa d'un regard sombre.

— Tu crois que,… reprit-il en s'apercevant que Derek ne faisait aucun mouvement,… que je n'ai pas compris ! Gabriel, mon père et moi n'avons pas été mis au courant de cette histoire de… lien ! hurla-t-il en brassant l'air de ses mains.

Comment, le jeune Hale, avait-il pu encore une fois le rabaisser à ce niveau ? Stiles avait bien vu les regards qui s'entre-croisaient… et, en grinçant des dents, il inclina son visage au sol.

— Comment as-tu pu me laisser regarder Joshua se faire misérablement tabasser par…

— Stiles !… coupa le jeune Hale qui perdait patience…

— Ah, non, ricana-t-il, ne me coupe pas de cette manière… en le désignant d'un index…

Une main sur le front, il secoua la tête parce que, plus le temps passait et plus, Derek le trahissait…

— Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? demanda le jeune Stilinski en plantant son regard contrarié tout en grimaçant de déception,… est-ce parce que je ne suis qu'un mortel ? Est-ce parce que je te parais trop stupide pour avoir, dit-il en détournant ses yeux,… ne serait-ce un peu de ta confiance ? Est-ce…

Il se tut lorsque Derek l'empoigna pour l'attirer tout contre lui mais, en tentant de s'éloigner de ce dernier, il l'entendit lui murmurer :

— Je ne t'ai rien dit parce que,… je voulais que tu comprennes que… quelle que soit la situation, tu ne changeras pas les sentiments que tu as pour moi…

Le souffle court, Stiles n'était pas prêt… toujours pas…

— Derek, je…

— Ne te défile pas, coupa l'ainé en haussant le ton,… ça fait plusieurs jours que tu m'évites et…

— Je ne suis pas prêt ! s'écria doucement Stiles,… je ne peux…

Les yeux grands ouverts, les lèvres de Derek se posèrent contre les siennes puis, en fermant les paupières, son corps ne pouvait pas nier qu'il désirait celui de l'alpha. Plaqué contre un mur, il gémit à travers leur baiser… puis, en empoignant le col du haut de Derek, il s'écarta doucement et, en tremblant de tous ces membres, il lui chuchota :

— Je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive…

— Personne n'est prêt pour ce genre de chose, Stiles, dit-il en encadrant le visage du jeune homme… mais, je sais que tu es ma force…

Stiles, en repensant à Joshua qui avait tenu bon grâce à son amour pour Gabriel, se jeta à son cou et, en le resserrant de ses bras, il lui souffla d'une voix vibrante d'émotions :

— J'ai peur,… peur de perdre certains des nôtres,… peur que tu me quittes… peur de tout perdre, finit-il par dire en le fixant de ses yeux flous,… peur que… tout ce que nous faisons ne soit en vain…

Le jeune Hale ressentait avec effroi toute cette terrible sensation qui envahissait le regard de Stiles. Il ne pouvait rien promettre d'autre que celui de le protéger. En l'étreignant de tout son amour, Derek avait aussi peur et, en tant qu'alpha, il devait se montrer plus dure… car, cette place était pesante pour ses épaules. Le jeune Stilinski était celui qui faisait que sa vie était moins lourde à porter…

Stiles, tendrement blotti, ouvrit ses yeux et, en lui prenant la main, il l'emmena dans son lit. Sans un mot, allongé dos au torse de Derek, il garda ses mains contre les siennes. Le temps… c'était toujours une question de temps… car, demain était un jour rempli d'incertitude mais, cette nuit, Stiles était sûr d'une chose : il aimait profondément Derek… alors, peu importait ce que l'avenir lui réservait… peu importait qui gagnerait cette guerre… peu importait si le monde vacillait dans un terrifiant chaos… parce qu'enfin, il savait que sans l'homme qu'il aimait de tout son cœur, il n'avancerait jamais…

**.**

**A suivre**

**Anath 63**

**.**


End file.
